


Let's Be Reasonable

by Jimmy_Rustled_Bird



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 2 adventurers on the road, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, If at least one person has common sense, Mingxia, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Raven Cross, Rukia Oronir, Slow Burn, VERY canon-divergent, a realm reborn, eventual discussion of racism, other people's characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird/pseuds/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird
Summary: The (mis)adventures of one Mingxia Jiang, a Doman fisherman's daughter-turned-adventurer.  One day they'll call her Warrior but for now, she's a death-fearing clueless freelancer trying to find her way in the world, make some friends and hopefully do some good in this zoo of a world- starting with a friend from Gridania.---Chapters may be slightly out of order, written from her perspective.  Characters of focus will be mentioned at the top of the chapter.





	1. Do As You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Foulques, let's go on an adventure together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose whom to disobey and thus which fate to alter. It takes only one action to begin a cascade of causality.

The glade shook as the Lord of the Bramble Patch, a boar easily as big as my family's hut, walked away at Guildmaster Ywain's gentle urging. The selfsame boar that for whatever reason the Guildmaster thought it would be a good idea for us to fight.

“No, Mingxia. Leave him be.” Guildmaster Ywain tried to stop me as Foulques yanked his spear out of the ground and stalked away. Tried, of course, being the key word. I waited until after he told me he’d see me in Gridania and left. Then I left too- after Foulques. Like hells I'd leave him alone- neither of us have any friends in the Guild, and frankly speaking the entirety of the Black Shroud feels strange to me.

Besides, after all the help he gave me, leaving him would be unkind and disrespectful of mama's advice. 

It was a good lesson, going up against the Lord of the Bramble Patch, a fight in which we were both hopelessly outmatched, but it was poorly executed. Now that I consider it, I’d have to concede that Foulques is a much better teacher. Sure, his lessons could have killed me, but there was always a reasonable chance of success. Ditching the Lancer’s Guild sounds very tempting. 

It took me a while of stumbling around in the woods, trying to hurry since I could smell rain and didn’t want it to wash away the trail, but I eventually managed to find him. I found him hunched over the carcasses of some dead lupines a bit of a ways off from the Bramble Patch- or maybe it wasn’t far and I’d been going around a bit. It was a fresh kill, from the look of it. Perhaps he had just finished hunting a bit before I arrived. The air was rank with the smell of blood, and approaching from the side, I could see some smeared along the front of his armour and spear.

I made no effort to hide my steps. 

He remained where he was, not bothering to turn as he spoke. “What do you want? Did you come to gloat about your victory, favored student?”

…that was new. The contempt I was used to, but the bitterness? I’d heard hints, but even mixed with a sneer it was stronger than I’d heard it before.

“No. I don’t think I learned much from earlier, actually.”

“So you acknowledge that my lessons are correct, then.” He half turned now, and once again I find myself pinned by his intense stare.

“I can’t say that much either, apologies.” Something hardened in his expression, but I barrelled on. Hells take me if I let a misunderstanding worsen this already finicky situation. “Because I felt no fear. Aye, that battle could have killed us both, but you were there and we had each other's backs. Even had the Guildmaster not arrived, I am sure we'd have been fine.”

Foulques glanced away briefly, shifting into a more comfortable crouch. “You are foolish to put such faith in me.”

I shrugged. “You know what most folk say about courage and stupidity being kin. I never said I was smart.”

“So why are you here?” He asked again, working on the carcasses.

“Well, you don’t square off against a giant boar together and then just go away like nothing happened. ‘Sides, I don’t much like the Guildmaster. For all his preaching and wisdom, he won't even help the poor sod outside the hall. He is hot air without a balloon…a coward.”

He laughed at that, a single harsh bark of mirth and scorn. “On that we can agree.” Silence stretched between us. “However, I doubt you came all this way to state the obvious truth.”

Now or never. I stuck my hand out. “Let’s go adventuring together! Gridania is too small for the both of us, there’s a tonze of neat stuff and tough opponents out there and anyroad, it’s more fun with friends!”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment. Gave me an odd look that turned into a slow smile- anticipation? Either way I hope it’s a good sign. “If it is as you say, very well. But I won’t hesitate to leave you if it’s because you’re too scared to go on your own.” I almost jumped at the strong grip of his hand. 

"Great! I'll meet you in South Shroud then! Let's say…hmm, the edge of the swamp just north of Camp Tranquil. I have some business to take care of with the Guildmaster first." 

"Ever the good student. Very well, go meet with those unworthy cravens. I shall see you shortly.” He returned to his work and I teleported back to New Gridania, then again to the Lancer’s Guild.

I met with Ywain. As he usually did, he debriefed me after the lesson. “I will not lie to you. You are no match for the Lord of the Bramble Patch. Had you betrayed any hint of fear, he would have gored you in the space of a moment and feasted on your entrails.” I could only manage a wry smile at that. 

“I know, sir.” His expression became almost a frown at my response. Almost. 

“You have had additional encounters with Foulques during your training.” I can’t tell if he’s questioning me or simply assuming.

“I have, Guildmaster, but that’s only halfway here and very much not there. You know I don’t hail from this place, or even this continent. Composure and resolve is already known to me as the law of the wilds: Keep calm or die.” 

“Ah yes. You are an adventurer. Regardless, you have done well, Mingxia. You did not falter against the Lord of the Bramble Patch and thus you were able to survive unscathed. You’ve taken an important step in your training today. As long as you hold onto your composure and resolve, you can face down any foe without fear.” Ywain rambled on. It was always the same song and dance whenever I came to visit- to be appraised. The Guildmaster, effective though he is at teaching technique, harps on about the supposed virtues of composure and resolve. Yet the longer I remain, the more I begin to feel that "composure" is inaction and "resolve" is refusal to adapt. He, who trains the Wood Wailers- of late I feel he has taken little interest in their wellbeing. How often I have heard from both Buscarron the tavern master and the Wailers themselves that the protectors of the wood had little by way of gil. Honour is poor coin for the risk of life and limb, and hardly enough to feed empty bellies.

“Thank you, Guildmaster. What of Foulques, though?” Ywain didn’t visibly react to my question- though I feel like I saw something twitch.

“As for Foulques...well, if there is a shred of reason left in him, he will have learned the selfsame lesson as you this day. Painful though the experience must surely have been, one can only hope that it will serve to open his eyes to the truth.” Ywain went on. For a moment I thought fire would leave my fingers- from the fury that comment awakened. But, Mother told me to be kind and Father told me not to be stupid so...I held up a hand.

“By your leave, that’s where I need to stop you, Guildmaster, as I disagree. One can NOT only hope he will see reason. Hope and awareness without action is useless. Courage is half born of knowledge and rooted in faith in oneself. Faith in oneself comes from...aiyah, what’s the word in Eorzean- belonging. Foulques is always alone. There is no belonging. His confidence is empty, it has no base. You even tried to tell me to leave him, which isn’t going to help anyone here. It is the lazy man’s way out, to refuse to help when one is able to. To this end- Guildmaster, if I have done nothing wrong, I will remain in your care until my training ends, but I am also going to travel Eorzea with Foulques. He is my friend, and I would show him a kinder truth.” I stared down the Guildmaster, hoping that my own resolve would be strong enough to make my case.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. “Very well. Do as you will- but be careful on your way.”

I nodded, both as acknowledgement and salutation. “I will return in the future, and if travels were kind, you will be able to appraise two students instead of only one.” I was almost out when I remembered something. “Oh and Guildmaster, could you perhaps look into how much the Wood Wailers are being paid? I’ve overheard many of them saying that they barely have enough to live on.” I didn’t wait for his response to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. First fanfic for anything in a LONG time. Thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora and https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration , I have enough courage (haha) to post this (really self-indulgent) (nearly) everyone lives fic! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to anyone who's reading this!


	2. Sand and Stones and Bags of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of mismatched adventurers take the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Thanalan!

I found him loitering just out of sight at the spot we agreed to meet at. I almost didn’t see him- thank the Twelve that he has such bright eyes. He blended in so well with the forest shadows that I would have had to bump into him to find him otherwise.

“It seems your business with the Guildmaster went well. I've been waiting for you.” He curled a contemptuous sneer around “guildmaster”. 

“Mhm! I yelled at him. Sorry I took so long.” I know I must have looked a bit childish, nodding and smiling with my boots in the swamp like I’d just passed one of my mama’s quizzes. 

He waved it off and levelled a questioning glance my way. “Is that so? You, the star student, speaking out against your teacher?” 

"I did! I told him he was being lazy. All that power he has, and he does nothing though even his own men are suffering. He hardly has any place to preach to us when he sets forth such a wanting example." I shrugged. 

"Ha! I knew you'd come to understand my way. Now, are you going to make good on your promise, or have you become as cowardly as your guildmates?" He crossed his arms and smirked at me.

Had I a tail, it would have been wagging. The promise of freedom and open sky was almost strong enough to banish the strange pressure I felt closing around me. "Yes! If we go south, we'll be in Thanalan!" I pointed to the southbound path and started walking. I felt more than heard his sloshing steps behind me. 

Along the way we were set upon by three midland condors. In the time it took me to defeat one, Foulques had already taken down the other two.

"Your technique is wanting," he remarked, pointing his spear at me. "I’ve seen better footwork from a bear. What do you hope to achieve by planting yourself?"

"My apologies. It’s a bad habit I have. I’ll work on it." I glanced to the forest exit. I could practically smell the sand- the freedom. "Want to keep going? I really want to show you everything. I mean- is that okay with you? Sorry I probably should have asked first-"

"Let's go. You said it was this way?" He stowed his spear and strode off towards Thanalan. I had to run to keep up with his long strides. 

"Yes! It's a-" one more step forwards and the trees fell away, opening into the sandy expanse of the desert. "Desert! If we turn west and walk for a couple of bells, we'll reach an outpost. I’d like to eventually return to Ul’dah to restock supplies, but that probably won’t happen today- we’re a long way off from the city." 

He didn't answer. He was taking in the desert with the wariness of a displaced coeurl. He carried himself like someone simply going for a trek, but there was a subtle tension in every motion. His hand strayed towards his spear, but he didn't actually go to unclip it. I guess this is the first time he's ever left the Shroud. 

"What are those... _things_?" Foulques asked abruptly, staring at some small creature on the right side of the path. I squinted to see what he was looking at. They were small, very hairy, with two huge eyes in the front almost like a child's toy. That must mean-

"Phurbles! They're really weird looking but mostly harmless if you don't hit them first. Aaaand even then it kind of feels like someone is slapping you with a giant loaded powder pouffe." 

He stared for a moment longer before shifting his attention to the long bridge ahead of us. He’s less talkative than usual.

“Welcome to Highbridge! It’s basically the only way in or out of Welwick Wood. It’s really heavily travelled in the daytime. When it’s this late in the evening, only idiot night-travellers like me and the occasional large swarm of qiqirn ever pass through here. Speaking of the time, have you eaten yet?” 

“I can take care of that myself.” His reply was a testy almost-hiss. Ah, now I wonder if I should just stop talking- he was still glancing about as if he expected something to pop out from a rock somewhere.

“Here.” I passed him a box of meat miqabobs and a bottle of water. 

“I don’t need your charity,” he bristled, even though he took it.

“Then please accept my humble thanks for all that you’ve taught me.” I pulled out my own set of miqabobs and ate while we walked. (Baba would surely yell at me for eating while walking. He used to say I ate like a roaming horse when I was at home…)

We walked in silence until we reached Camp Drybone at around eleven in the evening if my chronometer was to be believed. “There’s an inn here. We can stop for the night and...figure out what to do in the morning?” He nodded tersely to that and strode out of the outpost, opting to set up a small camp of his own in the hollow near one of the larger trees. 

“We can use the inn, if you want. The rains here- they are infrequent, but when they come, they are sudden, and the trees here are too thin to make good cover.” I made the offer, even though I already felt that he probably wasn’t going to take it.

“With what gil?” he shot back.

“Mine. I have enough.” His expression was steely at my reply.

“Did I not tell you I don’t want your charity, nosy adventurer?” he snapped. 

“Then let’s be reasonable. _You don’t have to accept my offer_ . Get a room for yourself, and pay the way we _nosy adventurers_ do- with favours. First time I was here I had not the gil to pay for my bed. The innkeeper let me earn my stay. ...is this not also a kind of trial, my senior?”

He glowered silently at me for a moment. “...Very well.”

We returned to the outpost and checked in at the inn- I paid for mine alone in gil, and only half-listened as the innkeeper handed Foulques a task card- quest, I suppose they call it here. 

The last thought I had before I drifted away to sleep was the hope that I would not wake to find myself travelling solo yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Darthsuki for all of his support!  
> I actually have no idea what I'm doing. Ended up rewriting this thing five times and I still don't know if I've done right, haha. But hey, it's fun, I think!


	3. New Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ul'dah, the jewel of the desert, and strangely enough, the quietest of the three city states. Here is where people looking for fame and fortune may gather without having to swim through a mosh pit of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many steps has been taken! Foulques, let's go as team!

Some of my colleagues told me that the mercenary life affords a lot of freedom in what time one may choose to wake and sleep. I find, however, that people tend to be creatures of habit. I grew up waking at the crack of dawn to help baba with fishing. This hasn't changed, even when I am so far inland. I got up, packed up, and made a quick breakfast of dodo omelette for two. 

"Good morning!" I waved to the innkeeper on the way out. "Has a tall Elezen fellow with a spear passed through here?"

"Good morning, lass. The Duskwight, yeah? If you're looking for your friend, he just left, hopefully to settle the bill. Haven't seen him 'round these parts before. New adventurer?" The innkeeper pointed towards the aldgoat fields.

"Something like that, yeah." I didn’t want to say too much. After all, Foulques hadn’t been registered as an adventurer yet. Heck, I wasn't even sure if he'd even choose that life, given how cagey he is with people.

"Well, whatever the case, good luck t'you both." 

"Thank you kindly, sir." I went outside to the aldgoat fields. I’d been meaning to go hunt for some- I needed the hides and meat for the journey.

I ran into him on the way back from hunting. Once again I almost missed him- he truly did look the part, coming in with his spear on his back and a string of tuco-tuco in hand. 

“‘Morning.”

I got a grunt and a nod in response.

“Did you eat yet?” I stuck the sack with the second omelette out in offering.

He half-glared at me, but took the sack. There was a little less heat in it than last night. “I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. Pray indulge me a bit more- I’m usually around other people so this is a habit I have, making food for friends." He said nothing and watched. I wonder if I said too much. "...and, well, I hope mayhap I could show you Ul'dah. Introduce you to Momodi, and get you added to the Adventurer's Guild roster, if you like." His eyes narrowed at that.

"Do you mean for me to enlist with yet another flock of cravens?" Foulques hissed. "I did not leave the Shroud just to be thrust into another cage!"

"No, no it’s not like that! The Adventurer’s Guild is uh...how do you say it...a job center? Information place? Anyroad, we don’t have a master- I mean hells, it’s hard enough to get four of us in the same place to complete a job, never mind the whole mess of us. The Adventurer’s Guild is there to make sure we don’t get cheated by our employers and also to help us find jobs. We can get leads on hunting targets and group up to take down the bigger things- not that they’re letting me right now, they say I’m still too inexperienced. But nobody’s really expected to be all buddy-buddy with everyone. Most folks usually stick to their own crews if they have one.”

“...I would see this with mine own eyes.” Foulques replied. Well, at least he’s willing to look? 

“...And you don’t have to join, if you don’t want to. Adventuring isn’t the only thing-” He started walking. "Um, Foulques?"

"What is it?" He stopped and glanced back. 

"Ul'dah's that way." I pointed southwest.

He turned around and set off at a brisk pace, which I had to jog to keep up with. Elezen have such long strides.

…

It took the better part of a sun to arrive in Ul’dah. I...might have gotten a little carried away trying to point out some of the cooler sights and things on the road, like the Amalj’aa encampment, and the river (which I fell into and he proceeded to laugh at me for it a bit), and the train tracks. We had to stop around midday to hide in the shade since that was when the sun was at its hottest. It must have been murder for Foulques, seeing as he came from a cool and forested area. He was a bit crabbier than usual, but wasn’t complaining outright- I’m not sure if that was his pride or something else. ...I vaguely remember something about fighting the sun, but I might have been a bit heat-addled myself.

The first thing I did was drag us both into the Quicksand for a meal and a drink. Foulques didn’t say much- he looked around, mostly, and listened to the chatter of the other adventurers. 

There were mostly rumours. Someone the next table over was talking about hunt targets and an enormous stag that occasionally popped up in the Shroud. Someone else, talking about the same place, was complaining about something called “Odin”- I’d have to check that out later but he sounds like bad news. In Thanalan there were of course the usual whispers of Amalj’aa attacks.

“Man, Southern Thanalan is a weird place. Just yesterday, you know where the zombies tend to gather?” Someone from the table behind us started to say.

“Yeah?” replied their friend.

“Bunch o’ them were dressed up all fancy and flexing. Not even fighting. Just flexing and talking about being gentlemen," elaborated the first.

“You sure you weren’t out in the heat too long?” their friend asked.

"I'm sure I wasn't! I saw them at night!" the first shook their head.

"Drink more, you sound sun-touched," their friend replied.

Foulques snorted into his drink. "I'm inclined to believe his friend. Gentlemen zombies. Who would- don't tell me you're actually considering it."

"I've seen weirder. This sounds possible to me."

"Weirder- like what?" Foulques leaned back and crossed his arms, clearly disbelieving.

"Remember those Phurbles or Snurbles or whatever I showed you on the way in? Imagine that but about five times bigger, golden blond and rumoured to be the cause of male baldness in this region. Or- wait no, that's tame. You haven't seen drunk qiqirns yet. There's this one tavern in Central Thanalan where every once in a while there are some rowdy drunk qiqirns that occasionally anyone passing by has to chase off. I’ll show you sometime."

Foulques was about to comment when Momodi called out. "Now  _ there's _ a face I haven't seen in a while! Mingxia, how've you been? And- oh, you brought  _ company _ ."

"Hello Momodi. Yeah, this is-" the implication in her words sank in and I glanced at Foulques. He stared back. "...Momodi, I don't know what you're implying, but it's not like that. He's my friend from the Black Shroud who is mentoring me in spearcraft." I wonder if something showed on my face, since she dropped her teasing almost immediately.

"Ah, so that's the way of it. Well, a woman can hope. More n' a few that passed through these doors found sweethearts abroad- including your own mother. Anyroad," she turned to Foulques. "Haven't seen you 'round here before. Seems Mingxia's managed to rope you into adventurin' with her." 

Momodi said some more things- probably giving Foulques the rundown and trying to get him to sign up. I wasn't paying attention- I was feeling rather sleepy and was trying not to doze off in my seat. Most of me knew I shouldn't. That's how you get robbed in a tavern after all. But part of me felt that even if I did, nothing bad would happen. I wasn't alone after all. 

I remember hearing Foulques say  _ something _ \- I don't know what it was though. Oh, it was so hard to stay awake. Maybe I did know what he said- I vaguely recall mumbling out something like “congrazumalations, one of us, one of us,” and I felt more than heard him snort. 

I guess the cactus juice was a bit stronger than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would! Consistency? What's that haha.


	4. There's Always Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first job as a new team of adventurers is always interesting, even if it's really just giant pest control.

### 4\. There’s Always Something

_Clack! Shiiiiing! Thud._

"Oof!" I fell for a feint, at which point Foulques promptly knocked me off my feet, aimed his spear-tip at my throat and withdrew.

“Again!” he commanded, settling back into ready stance.

It was the fourth bout already. The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky, and it was getting hotter. We were training in the fields of Central Thanalan. There was a job in Halatali that we were picking up together, but it would be some time before we needed to be there, so he told me to meet him outside Ul'dah, and well, here we are.

Three minutes later, despite my best efforts, I was once again eating dirt. I got up again. Yes, it was making me sore. No, I didn't care. As a black mage it was fine if I stayed put, but as a lancer I needed to stop doing that.

"Again, please?" I asked this time. He paused to take a swig of water and raised his spear. 

So we went at it again. I think this time I might have lasted a little longer. He signaled me to stop. "Take a breather. The last thing I need is for you to pass out from this Twelves-damned heat." 

"Ok." I leaned against a large tree and took sips from my canteen. 

Some minutes later we were at it again. We settled into a familiar rhythm, dancing to the beat of wood and steel clashing.

Or, it _would_ have been a dance, had I not been so clumsy. A second's hesitation, the indecision of which direction to pivot, and I received yet another stinging bruise on my leg.

"Don't hesitate!" Foulques' admonishment cut through the haze of embarrassment. "Hesitation is the sign of cowardice. I did not take a coward as my pupil."

"Yessir!" I raised my spear again.

_Don't think. Just do it._

Predictably, I got knocked flat on my back again- but he didn’t seem as disgruntled this time at least. I think that time was better. It took longer, or at least felt longer.

“Better.” Foulques clipped his lance to his back, signalling the end of the training session. “Let us be off. I would see how you will fare in an actual fight.”

Some bells later with my nearly getting lost on the way to Eastern Thanalan, we found ourselves in front of Halatali. I’d been here before, some weeks ago when I was practicing combat thaumaturgy, but, well, being a gladiator’s ring, there was always something in here for anyone that cared to try.

There were a few other groups of adventurers- a few healers, a few tanks, quite a few of the quick-moving fighters and a sprinkling of mages. It seemed like this one was going to be a big job. Someone whose name I didn’t know stood in front of the crowd, explaining that, in the midst of preparations for an exhibition, a large number of the beasts had gotten loose. It was suspected to be sabotage, so the sponsor of the job, in a very predictably Ul’dahn way of conducting affairs, had moved the event up. They also decided that the participants would include adventurers. Whoever could clean out their part of the arena the fastest would receive a prize on top of the compensation for coming out at all.

Foulques, apparently, already had his eye on a specific part of the arena. “Come,” he said, nodding towards the center of the pit. “We take the heart. Skill and courage cannot flourish without an appropriate challenge! Anything less is a waste of time.”

“Yes! Right behind you!” I had to jog to keep up with him. I’ll be honest, I have some misgivings. I hope the beasts won’t be as huge as the Lord of the Bramble Patch, but who am I kidding? They’ll probably be bigger. Not that it would be anything new. Giant beasts are part of the lifestyle. Maybe what I’m worried about is-

No. No hesitation. It’ll be fine. Foulques is here, so it’ll be fine- and if it gets bad enough, I have my magic. The fire will answer my song even if my tool isn’t quite right.

We waited in the sand-covered pit in the center of Halatali with three other sets of adventurers, waiting for the monsters we were set to defeat. We didn’t have to wait long as a small herd of various creatures ranging from aggravated aldgoats to enraged biasts poured out of the entry tunnels.

And so began the battle. We ran wild, all of us adventurers- and I was glad for the training he gave me this morning. It was as much of an exercise to avoid my colleagues as it was to avoid the blows of the beasts we faced. The aldgoats fell quickly- their patterns were predictable, after all. The biasts were a bit more difficult, but nothing we couldn't handle.

“Is there nothing more ferocious than this?” Foulques remarked disdainfully as he felled a biast. 

“Novelty wore off?” I asked as I struck one down.

“After the second one,” he replied.

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!_

“...Well, looks like you got your wish.” I made my way over to him, scanning the area for the owner of the roar. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw what it was.

See, I was expecting a scorpion-thing, like Graffias. Or maybe a succubus, like what they had in Haukke Manor. No, we didn’t get either of those. Our entire group got a large and rather angry dragon that looked suspiciously like the one in the Longstop, except a slightly different shade of green and a smidge smaller.

"So, uh, you think this is what broke the monsters out?" I turned to ask Foulques.

The not- Aiatar roared and spat out a glob of poison that partially melted the sand near us.

"Probably," replied the healer.

"At last, a worthy challenge!" Foulques said, and charged forward, steps behind the gladiator we were with.

"...Never mind." I scampered after them, catching up just in time to witness the not- Aiatar get confused between who to attack first, since one of the gladiators was taunting it, but Foulques was hitting it so hard he caught its attention. I got to work attacking its other side.

Between the four of us, the dragon was worn down fairly quickly- or at least, I thought so until it slapped the gladiator and sent her flying across a puddle of poison, stepped into said poison, and began to heal. Foulques darted after it, jabbing it repeatedly from just outside the bounds of the poison puddle, causing it to turn away from our gladiator while our healer patched her up. I saw it rear its head back, and Foulques went for its throat. I don't quite know how I could tell but if he didn't move over he'd get a face full of poison.

_Don't hesitate!_

Thought stopped. Everything seemed to slow down. I ran to Foulques and shoved him under the dragon. I nearly rolled on top of him in my haste to get away from its breath. 

"Limit break, now if you can!!" The gladiator shouted, grunted as the dragon turned and brought its claws onto her shield.

"What-?" he started to ask.

"I'll handle that. Can't move while I'm doing it though."

He nodded and viciously attacked the dragon's belly. I concentrated, focusing aether into the spear and driving it up three long minutes later.

Someone- Foulques- yanked me out from under the collapsing beast as it gave one last skull-rattling screech. "You need to stop standing still."

"Aha, yeah. Sorry. How did I do?"

"You have gotten faster," he answered.

"Yay!"

"However! You let down your guard at the end! Do not stand there like a slack-jawed fool until after the battle has ended!" he admonished.

"Yessir!"

It wasn't a bad run though, I think. We were paid a bit over a thousand gil, and along with materials from the beasts we fought, I'd say we got a pretty good haul. And I learned things! I think adventuring with Foulques is going to be quite a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with a prompt from ffxiv write 2019. Prompt: hesitate.


	5. Slow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foulques is very adaptable.

People seem to think being an adventurer is glamorous. And I guess it is- but only if you’re famous. Until then, ‘adventurer’ is just another word for a mercenary doer of odd jobs. Sometimes you get requests to kill things, but it’s a lot of ‘deliver this’, ‘go collect that’, ‘repair this thing if you know how’, ‘please deliver my spouse's lunch', 'help me weed my garden' and such. Chores, really, but when you do freelance work, you'll do a lot of things to make sure you can eat that day.

So that's how today happened. Foulques, to his credit, adapted swiftly, and was out and about, doing whatever odd jobs he found appealing. Not, of course, that I expected anything less of my mentor. I, on the other hand, was staying in Ul'dah to handle a different set of jobs. I've been dabbling in all manner of crafts, and had recently gotten good enough in at least alchemy, weaving and goldsmithing to take on tradecraft leves. 'Go make these very specific items for your clients' was the name of the game. Not exactly exciting, but it brings in the gil. 

Though, I do think that the calm days are needed as well. It’s easy to tire when one is always running hither and thither to kill something or another. 

I lost track of time, crafting potions and clothing and jewellery in a corner of the Quicksand. I remember getting up every once in a while to eat something quickly, use the bathroom and go to sleep, but a few days in Ul’dah were spent just making things- at least for me. 

On the fourth day of this, I only realized how late it was when Foulques came back. Now that I think of it, I also hadn’t seen him in a while. People would think it strange that I don’t worry, but he is stronger than I am, and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

“You’re still here?” he asked, handing a bundle of furs to the levemete.

“Mhm.” I didn’t look up immediately, since I was putting the last stitch into a pair of velveteen sarouels- part of a set of two whoever left the order wanted. When I finally did look up, well- let’s say Foulques looked like he’d been very busy. Bloodied, bits of feathers and fur stuck to his armour and hair, but from the look of it, none of that was his. “I’ve got another two shirts to make. You look like you’ve had a good day.”

“T’was satisfactory, in terms of the gil,” he answered. “Hurry up and come out when you’re done. You’ll not improve if you’re sitting on your arse all day.”

“Yes!” Oh, I wish he hadn’t mentioned that. I can’t finish fast enough, now. I glanced out the door as someone came in. I really  _ had _ been sitting around all day! The sun was setting, the sky was orange, and my back and shoulders were  _ killing _ me. I paused to eat a light snack and went back at it. I’d already made these shirts about six times before, so doing two more weren’t terribly difficult, even with the client asking for Highlander sized ones. Once I handed them in, I just about bolted out the door and the Gates of Nald. Foulques was waiting in the spot we’d been using for our training area the last few days. 

I stretched- or rather, I was trying to, and getting distracted by most of the joints in my back popping.

“Did you get up and stretch at all today?” Foulques asked after the seventh series of pops.

“Forget about today- oh, that one sounded awful, I’m so sorry- I don’t remember if I really got up at all.” I bent over backwards, trying to sort my back out. Or rather, I  _ tried _ to- Foulques stopped me before I could go all the way back.

“You’ll pull something if you keep up like that. Do these.” Foulques demonstrated a series of movements, which, if I had to be honest, reminded me of a coeurl kitten’s play invitation and a palanquin that was missing two handles. But I did them anyways. He’d know more about these than I would, after all, what with being in the business for longer. And it helped. Nothing popped and the stiffness left.

“Ah! Thanks.”

“Hm, think nothing of it. I won’t suffer you to waste your time convalescing over a trifle like this. Now come!” He signalled me to follow.

“Where are we going?”

“To the southern desert. There are beasts there more adequate for training on.” He led me to Southern Thanalan, which I wasn’t altogether unfamiliar with, but even as a black mage I found that area somewhat challenging. He stood at the top of a dune, scanning the area for something- and then pointed out a small group of Amalj’aa acting as lookouts or guards. Or perhaps they were there to heckle travellers to the bridge, I wasn’t sure. “Those will do.”

“The Amalj’aa, right?” 

“Yes, the beastmen. One alone would doubtless be of no consequence to you, but how would you handle a group of them? Be mindful- should the pugilist or the lance-wielder strike you, you will be stunned and quite possibly killed,” he remarked. I tightened my grip on my spear. 

“I assume we’ll be passing this way.”

“Yes. Now go, show me the extent of your courage- unless you would run away crying that it is too much?” he said.

“Pssh. Hells no. Come on, Foulques, you know me better than that. It’s like Momodi said, even if you marked the door with danger and certain death,” I replied as I prepared to attack. “I’m an adventurer! I’ll go RIGHT THE HELL THROUGH THANK YOU KINDLY! HEEEEEEEY UP!” I dove into the group, which didn’t attack me immediately since I appeared so suddenly.

The fight certainly had me on my toes. With four Amalj’aa on me, it was all I could do, even with the Echo and watching their physical tells, just to skip away before I could get bashed in the face or gut. I didn’t come out unscathed, but I won. It just took about...half of a bell or so? I couldn’t really tell with the moon.

“Did it!” I wheezed, leaning on my spear as I limped away from the pile of them. “Sorry, couldn’t find anything good. Oof.”

“Well fought,” he started to say when the sounds of alarms, shouts and the thunder of approaching reinforcements rang out. “Ah, it seems like more of them wish to test us.” I quickly chugged some water and readied up again. “Heh, you’re catching on.”

“Well yes, of course. It doesn’t appear like they’ll let us go without a fight, anyways.” Foulques grinned and just as the first of the group approached, he quickly dispatched the Amalj’aa. 

Some time later the remnants of the group were retreating back to their fortress, and finally we were able to make our way (he walked, I limped) to Little Ala Mhigo. 

I think I passed out near one of the walls, but I must admit, that was rather fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Between nanowrimo and a nasty flu I couldn't find the time to finish this one til now.  
> ...  
> In the morning I say as I post this at 3:30 am.


	6. You Cannot Turn the Auroch Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous job appears, so naturally, adventurers flock to the site, including the still-new partnership. Unfortunately, even the simplest jobs can get complicated when one is in a hometown that's huge but feels like a small village.  
> Or: Sometimes a daughter of the seas and a son of the woods come to shared understandings, after all.

Days became a sennight and sennights became almost a moon. Foulques and I slipped into a routine of sorts. I’m honestly surprised that this even happened. We’re both independent people, and well, my life’s rather...disorganized, let's say, even by adventurer standards, I think. It baffles me- not that I’m complaining- that we should always return to the same place to spar and have dinner even after being apart for the day. 

"Crafting again?" Foulques remarked as I set up my goldsmithing table in my usual spot at the Quicksand.

"Yes. Only for the morning though."

"How unusual for you to be spending less than twelve bells on this,” he said.

“I am restless today. I’m only doing jewellery repair, so it won’t take lo-” I squeaked as the door of the Quicksand slammed open and a pair of adventurers stumbled in, barely holding each other up. From what little I could see of them, they seemed to be a scholar and a gladiator. I couldn’t gather much more from that since they took one step into the building and promptly collapsed. 

The patrons in the restaurant stopped what they were doing, and someone yelled out, “We need a healer! Now!” Somebody in the crowd jumped up and went to the adventurers’ side while four other people pushed their tables together and cleared off the dishes to create a makeshift workstation. Once the acting healer (a Miqo’te conjurer, by their cane), was done with triage and preliminary spells, a Lalafellin monk and a Highlander gladiator lifted the adventurers onto the tables.

Foulques regarded the proceedings from his spot on the wall. I sighed and put away my table, changing my tools to my alchemy set. “Does anyone need potions?”

“What do you have?” called the conjurer.

“Healing potion, spine drops, echo drops, antidote."

"Spine drops, gladiator." The conjurer's staff lit up as she got to work on the scholar. I did as she asked. Thankfully the gladiator, a lady Au'ra, wasn't too heavy, so I didn't need help lifting her into sitting position.

"How is it now?" I'd given her an entire vial. I hope it's enough.

"Urgh…" she groaned, shaking her head in disgust. "Never could get used to the taste. Thank you though. It's nice to be able to move again."

"What happened?" That is to say, how did they wind up like that?

"Tam-Tara Deepcroft, that's what. Why on Nophica's green fields do all the eldritch abominations have to live in the Black Shroud?" The scholar- a now-revived and rather grumpy Miqo'te man grumbled.

"We thought it was another routine sweep. The Mindflayer at the end though…" the gladiator trailed off, shivering.

"Was stronger than it ought to have been. Barely managed to escape with our lives, the four of us. Our lancer and bard made it to Gridania alright, but the blighter chased us all the way to Thanalan. Wouldn’t be surprised if it became a hunt mark or some such.” The scholar finished.

“Thank you,” the gladiator said, wincing as she got up and got off the table. “Kogah’to, I’m sorry, but I really think we should just take it easy for the next few days.”

“It’s fine, Ichika. If you didn't suggest it I would have.” Kogah'to said. 

He might have said more but I wasn't listening. Mindflayer- that was a Voidsent. Given how the trend in my magical education was largely 'defeat and banish Voidsent', I caught the scent, and I had this  _ itch _ that I just  _ needed to scratch. _

"Say, Foulques…" I glanced towards Momodi.

"You wish to challenge the Mindflayer as well," he stated. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and smirking slightly. I grinned back.

“Am I that obvious?” 

“It’s not hard to notice the look you have,” he replied. “While you were dealing with the injured, I took it upon myself to see if Momodi had any jobs pertaining to the beast.” He tossed the job card at me. 

According to the notes, it was sighted in the Black Shroud. Thought to wander, since it was seen by multiple parties. The Adders and Wailers placed a reward for taking it down, since there were already casualties mounting. It was good that we both wanted to go after the Mindflayer, seeing how he already took the job.

“Shall we get to it then?” I pulled at the aether and changed from my goldsmithing set to my black mage gear. He smirked and nodded towards the door.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

We walked together to the aetheryte plaza. A shiver ran down my back.

“Scared?” Foulques remarked, half-mocking.

“Excited.” I realized, then, that it had been a long time since I had used my magic. I let a small flame ignite in my hand. “I will use my thaumaturgy for this. The forest won’t like it much, but there’s a Voidsent going wild in there. Won’t be much help detecting where it is, but if I’m really really lucky, my magic might call the Voidsent to us.”

“I see. How nice of you to offer yourself as bait,” he said with a smirk.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Where should we start looking?”

“Central Shroud,” he replied, dropping some gil into the aetheryte’s box and raising his hand to cast the teleportation spell. I followed suit once he’d gone.

Moments later we were standing in the middle of Bentbranch Meadows, I was yanking up my collar as far up as it would go, and I was starting to have just a few regrets. Just a  _ few _ \- like the forest buzzing in a  _ slightly _ unpleasant way that I’d have to learn to ignore. Or like all those Wood Wailers  _ staring _ at us. And some of the civilians. And some of the other adventurers. Were they Gridanian? Maybe. Could be Ul’dahn, too, they always looked down on you if they thought you were a refugee of some kind, or Twelve forfend-  _ poor _ . The only ones that I find  _ don’t _ tend to look funny at you are the Lominsans. Must come from living in a port town and knowing half the lot are pirates but not knowing exactly who’s which type, so better not to make anyone mad lest you wind up with a dagger or a bullet in a soft squishy part of you.

"What?" I almost- was  _ this close _ to snapping at a Wailer who barely concealed a sneer. 

He turned to say something to his colleague.

"Do not tarry, apprentice," Foulques called from farther down the path. "Unless you've lost your nerve?"

"On my way, Senior!" I scampered away. Lucky, lucky Wailer.

_ Or is it lucky me? _

The rest of the walk out of the populated part of Bentbranch wasn't much better. A few people knew my face, at least, from my brief stint here as a delivery girl and an ambassador of sorts. But a lot more people seemed to know Foulques’ face- or at least, that’s how it looked.

The whispering. The staring. The...glaring. It was nearly identical to the looks the Garleans gave the people in my village.

And yet Foulques strode on, appearing entirely unperturbed. 

Something else pricked at my awareness. Reflexively, I turned to the west- just as Foulques was getting up from examining something on the ground and looking the same way.

“Feels like it’s coming from there.” I pointed. He nodded, and walked towards it.

“Follow me. I believe I know where we must go, and I would rather we do not spend five bells being unnecessarily lost,” he said, smirking as he went.

“That was one time!” I couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was right though- especially here.

The moment didn’t last. We ran into another group- adventurers mixed with Wood Wailers, all scattered at various points in the path, looking for something. We didn’t stop to ask, even though I could feel their eyes too.

The cold, slimy, and weirdly familiar feeling grew stronger the closer we got to Haukke Manor. I can’t decide what’s more uncomfortable, the veiled but hostile glances and stares or the taste of the Void my magic seemed to know.

“Hey Senior?”

“Hm?” Foulques hummed as he stopped to examine a half-decayed bush that even I could see looked kind of unnatural.

“How do you deal with it?”

“With what?” he answered.

“Their eyes.” He shot me an odd look. “The staring.”

“Does it make you want to shrink away from them?” he asked, a hint of empty mockery tinging the question.

I thought, and shook my head, tossing a fireball back and forth in my hands. “Once, maybe. Now it just makes me want to...to watch them burn.”

He nodded. Understanding? Maybe. I’m not sure, still. “If they want to see a monster, it’s a waste of effort to try to convince them otherwise. They, who have not the courage to confront what is so distasteful to them that they can only whisper and gossip, will stubbornly hold onto their own perceptions.”

“I see. Thank you, Senior.”  _ There is no point in trying to push a herd of aurochs. _

The scent- if you could call it that- of the Mindflayer was almost overpowering as we approached the Manor. Not to say that it was strong, because it wasn’t. But I could feel it there. Actually now that I think about it, I probably had the feeling of the magical pull and the scent of blood and decay mixed up. Either way, I wanted to just get in there and beat the thing up. The forest didn’t like my magic, and Haukke Manor felt like one of a very few places where I could let my spells run loose.

“Is there another group here? I thought we were the only ones to take this job.” I almost gave myself a crick with how fast I whipped around to find the speaker. I shouldn’t have been so surprised- there must have been many that would have answered the call, if for nothing else than money or fame or the thrill of the journey. A figure- no, two- one robed and one lightly armoured, emerged from the wood. As they got closer, I could see it was a male conjurer and a female archer. The healer's face pulled into a haughty sneer as he surely must have seen us. “Oh. Is that all? A Duskwight and a foreigner...did you come here to poach this job as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's posting at 2:30AM again! ME!
> 
> Sorry it took so long! This chapter hit so many snags (Writer's block, ANOTHER round of TWO illnesses, Christmas shenanigans.) but hey, here it is! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	7. A Test of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call you brave if you forge your way together with your pack, but a reckless idiot if you charge on ahead by yourself. Sometimes the ones who know best are the ones trod underfoot by those that think they know better.

"Is that all? A Duskwight and a foreigner...did you come here to poach this job as well?” 

The fire in my hand briefly flared in response to my anger. I don't much care if people insult me, but that guy had the gall to insult Foulques! Who did he think he was, strutting about like he owned the place? He carried himself like a well protected newbie fresh out of Gridania that never tasted danger!

A slow, sarcastic applause broke through the haze of annoyance. "Trying to scare off the competition? How _valiant_. What a truly courageous display." 

"Your mockery means nothing, lowlife." The conjurer shot back. I glanced up at Foulques, wondering what he'd do.

Foulques grinned- well, leered, more like. All teeth, and nothing friendly. "Let us see who is the better then, conjurer. The target is in the manor. It should be little trouble for someone who is skilled enough to judge their colleagues so swiftly. That is, unless it's all talk?"

"Tch. You're on- including you, foreigner." The conjurer declared imperiously. I had to try so hard to keep my expression neutral. He seemed like such a greenhorn. Did he even know what he was going up against? I glanced at the archer, who shrugged apologetically. I had a feeling the archer was going to end up babysitting the conjurer.

I figured it would be better to start sooner rather than later. After all, the longer we wait, the stronger the Mindflayer gets and the more angry _I_ get, which wouldn’t end well considering how the forest felt like it was about to start squirming under my feet. So I went to the gate and pushed it open. There were no Wailers guarding the premises...which was already a bad sign, if you asked me.

The conjurer shoved past once I got the gate open- I suppose, easy enough to do when you’re tall and against a relatively immobile magic user. 

Oh, how hard it was not to turn around and slap him.

"Come! The voidsent is likely in the basement." The conjurer commanded. Up close, I felt another sting of disappointment. The conjurer was an Elezen that wore the colours of Gridania. I could only hope we didn't run into him too often. The archer shook her head, but followed, her white-scaled tail flicking behind her.

I took a deep breath, clenching my fists tight to keep the fire locked in my blood for a little while longer.

“I trust you aren’t planning to stand there glowering at his back while he goes to seize the prize.” Foulques said, striding past me and into the manor. “Let’s be off. They are headed down, so we will investigate the main floor.”

“Yes.” I tagged along behind him, nerves singing with unease as we entered. “I should mention, there are void lamps upstairs. Perhaps we could check there, too, in case our quarry would make use of the lamps’ power."

The halls were dim, already gathering more dust from disuse. I could hear the faint pattering of feet and wings- more Voidsent, I'd bet. The stairs going up were as wide and weirdly well-maintained as they were last time I was here. Most of the doors I could see were also ajar- a good thing, since I didn’t much feel like going around this veritable labyrinth of a manor to go look for tiny keys and getting lost.

It was eerie how calm and quiet the place was. There was something in here, of that I was sure, but where-

“Come, apprentice. We will thin out the numbers of its underlings to draw it out.”

Why didn’t I think of that? It was so simple, so neat! “Genius. No seriously! Do you want to do upstairs first? It’s smaller, less ground to cover. There’s also a huge hole in one of the floors, so we can peer around there too. I’d recommend going together for it in case it _is_ where the void lamps are.”

Foulques was already going up to the second floor. I had to run to keep up. ...huh. When I'm working with my other employers they always seem to want me to lead, but when it's Senior, I'm almost always the follower. It's nice, actually.

The main floor appeared quiet. The upper floor, however, wasn't so calm. There were mobs everywhere. The place was positively swimming with imps, bombs, ahriman, succubi and...were those carpet stains? Those were carpet stains.

"Kyahahaha!" We didn't have time to further survey the area. We were set upon by two succubi, something like half a dozen carpet stains and about four or five imps. Foulques didn’t wait for them to get close, charging into the crowd while I let loose as many Fire IIs as I could.

"Foulques, back six paces or stun her!" I noticed, barely in time, that the succubus where Foulques was was about to try to enthrall him. I also don’t think I’ve ever spoken that quickly before. I’m still surprised that it was intelligible. I wasn’t too concerned with mine since I already baited out its attack but I have been hit by that attack once and I could not move for at least five minutes.

Foulques responded by kicking her feet out from under her, forcing her to stop casting as she hit the ground with her face. I returned to my own fight, tossing out one more Fire II and Transposing, switching to Blizzard II while I waited for my mana to return. 

"Watch your flank." In two strides he was on my left, skewering a carpet stain my Blizzard II missed.

"Thanks." 

Several small explosions, shouts and stabs later, we were both standing in the middle of a sizeable pile of corpses. Normally I’d go digging through the mess, but I could hear more monsters wandering about. I really hope this doesn't mean a planar fissure opened up somewhere- they are incredibly annoying to deal with. I went ahead, thinking to check Lady Amandine’s old room. “Void lamps were here, I think.” Whether Foulques heard or not, I don’t know. All I knew was that he was behind me.

We arrived in Lady Amandine’s room and found...nothing. Well, nothing aside an oversized Ahriman and a scattering of imps. We made short work of the Ahriman and most of the imps, but I checked my blow on the last one and allowed it to escape. 

"You missed one," Foulques said, eyeing me. "Or was that your intention?"

"Perhaps~ Voidsent can be rather cowardly creatures, after all~" I grinned at him and followed the retreating imp. It flew through another two or three groups of its fellows. Foulques' deft spearwork made short work of the ones my chain of Fire IIs and Blizzard IIs didn't catch. 

The imp led us to a room I hadn't been in the last time I came by. Lo and behold, there was the Mindflayer. 

"Using the servant to find the master. How devious." Foulques commented, watching the larger voidsent eagerly. 

"Why thank you, you're too kind. Uh, two things before you rush in: psychic vicinity blast, four to five paces. I'll try to call them. They'll paralyze you if they hit. Second, do not let it bite your head, it'll try to eat your brain. Other than that, just gonna have to roll with it. We good?"

"Easy enough. Now, if we're done chatting here, shall we begin? I would prefer not to be hiding like a terrified woodland creature when our prey is right there." Foulques tightened his grip on his spear, evidently impatient to start.

"Sure." I pulled at my lightning aether. Might as well try to maintain consistent, relentless damage.

Foulques struck first, drawing a...frankly unworldly and very disturbing noise from the flayer. I flung Thunder at it and switched to slinging fireballs.

"Back!" I noticed the Mindflayer pausing to let loose its psychic pulse. Foulques, rather than running backwards, _backflipped_ out of range and threw his spear into it. He ran back in and yanked his spear back once the pulse had passed.

_Heh, showoff. Gah, not the time. Focus!_

I felt my fire aether drying up, so I Transposed and struck the flayer with ice as Foulques finished a three-hit set with...I think that was Full Thrust. I tossed another ball of lightning. Foulques raised his spear to parry shots of water- I'm not even going to ask how he's able to do that right now. He was attacking rapidly and quite forcefully from what I could tell. Makes me very glad I was never on the receiving end of his ire. Also, he is tanking this remarkably well for...not being a tank.

"Back!" This time I saw lightning gathering on the end of its wand. Flailing around, I pulled at my aether to fire another ball of lightning, hopefully to deflect the shot. Instead, I missed and electrocuted the Mindflayer, who began to turn its attention to me. At least, it did until Foulques cast something on himself and struck at it with renewed vigor. I hunkered down in my spot, hoping it wouldn’t try to move too much. See, as much as I like my craft, it leaves me rather immobile. And, to my chagrin, I was already starting to wonder if we might have bitten off more than we could take. Those adventurers weren’t kidding when they said this thing was tough- it was like the both of us together were barely denting it. I wasn’t sure how long we’d be able to last, seeing how neither of us knew how to heal. Even though Foulques clearly knew how to hold his own we wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever.

I shouted again as the Mindflayer geared up to try to immobilize Foulques. Instinctively I made to cast Fire, hoping I could at least buy some time. "Sing, oh fire, to mark a wish!"

_Fwooosh. Boom!_

...That was _not_ a Fire. In fact if I didn’t know better, I’d guess that was a Fire III!

"You were holding out, Mingxia!" Foulques shouted over the noise. The Mindflayer screeched and narrowed its eyes at me, levelling its wand and preparing to cast something. “And where do you think _you’re_ looking?” He stabbed and slashed at the Voidsent.

“I haven’t! I just learned this literally thirty seconds ago!” I yelled back while I fired off another one.

An arrow cut through the air and sank itself into the Voidsent’s shoulder. It screeched in rage and launched lightning towards the attacker, which I was directly in the path of, apparently. I barely managed to pull together a Manaward to block the hit with.

“So that’s where you are! Prepare yourself, fiend-” I almost swore. I never thought I’d find someone I wanted to deck so badly. It was that Twelvesdamned conjurer again.

“Shut your gob and do your job! Ya got time to posture- Song of ice, imprison! -then start healing or whatever the hells you do, Twelves-damned conjurer- SHITE THAT WAS CLOSE!” ...I think that’s probably the most I’ve ever cursed in one breath, but that aside, I almost got clipped with one of those leg-lock spells, aimed at the newcomers. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, thaumaturge!” the conjurer snarled back while slinging healing spells and launching stone.

“Roar and dance, sparks of the storm!” I threw another Thunder, watching as it was joined by a wind spell from the conjurer. 

Foulques barked in laughter as he and the archer tore into the Voidsent. It reeled under the combined assault. Poor company aside, the battle finally looked like it was turning in our favour-

And then it vanished, opening a planar fissure. Just as the conjurer threw regeneration spells at all of us.

Waves and waves of voidsent poured out. I could scarcely find my way back to Foulques, never mind getting to the archer and the healer. 

“There’s so many of them!” 

“ _This_ is nothing!” Foulques replied, skewering about three imps on his spear and dispersing them back into aether. “Don’t tell me these _pups_ are enough to cow you!”

“Course not-” I paused to let rip three fire IIs. “It’s just-” Transpose, Blizzard II, three times- “It’s annoying!” There was a scream somewhere in the crowd, followed by a frantic shout. “Oh for the love of Oschon,” I blasted a path clear to find the archer unconscious (I hoped she was just unconscious. I hoped she wasn’t dead.) on the ground with the healer too busy beating off the mobs to do anything to help. 

I sent fire, ice and thunder forth as fast as I could. “Can you help her?”

“Not enough mana.” The healer replied.

“Then hunker down and stay out of the w-” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence when the conjurer slapped another regeneration spell on us, and sent so many waves of healing over everyone present I could feel my skin crawl. Just as the Mindflayer returned to the battlefield. 

He didn’t have a chance. The Mindflayer immediately zeroed on the conjurer and shot such a powerful bolt of void thunder that he was sent flying back and collapsed like a ragdoll when he collided with a wall. Without anyone left to hamper it, it followed up with a pulse of psychic energy so strong I thought my head was going to explode. Something warm and heavy collided with me, blunting the force of the mind melt. When my vision cleared, Foulques was on one knee, leaning heavily on his spear. He snarled and tried to rise and continue the fight, but ate a water attack that sent him sprawling. The flayer advanced on him and

he wasn't getting up.

_He wasn't getting up._

Oh he was alive, for the moment, propped up on his elbows, eyes blown wide and not quite seeing as his breaths came in quick and shallow. But I couldn't tell if he was just stunned or if he was paralyzed from the void thunder or if the Mindflayer was messing with his head. Probably all of it. Either way, the monster was heading right for Foulques and I warned him before to not to let the thing get his head-

So I did the only thing I could. I blew it up, over and over with Fire III after Fire III, scattering thunder and Blizzard II where I could. It turned towards me, clearly annoyed at my assault. My legs didn't want to move but still I tried to kite it, popping off Manaward when I could and hoping to buy some time.

I fell in front of Foulques. I had, for a second, lost the feeling in my legs. I rolled over, gripping my staff as hard as I could and forced myself onto one knee. A psychic wave rolled off the Mindflayer- it was excruciating. As soon as I could sort out my senses again, I blasted a smoky Fire III into the monster.

"Come on, Senior, get up."

No response. His eyes were still glassy with terror. The smoke swirled and I tried to stand. A pang shot through my legs. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Foulques, come on, we're still in this." Something flickered, but he kept staring. I was starting to worry his mind was well and truly gone.

The smoke parted. The Mindflayer was very battered, but not so badly it couldn't move. It advanced, hunger gleaming in its eyes. It loomed over us, maw gaping wide and poised to bite.

If we couldn't kill it soon we were all dead. I reinforced my staff with ice and shoved it into the Voidsent's neck, eating a water and a void blizzard. " _Senpai_ !! I'm betting my life on you now so please," I tried to push but my arms felt like noodles. I began gathering aether (I had so little left) for one last Fire III. " _Don't ditch me here!!"_ The Mindflayer was pushing against me with such force that I could smell its rotten breath. I roared, trying to pump out one last attack.

A spear shot up from beside me, impaling the creature. It died with a rattling shriek. 

"Like...I'd run away," he wheezed. 

"Gaaaaah. Thank you. Thank the Twelve. Saved my arse. Owwww. My everything. But...look...you did it. You did it. We did it." I hauled myself up and began tugging on the flayer. Its wand fell with a clatter. I shoved it in my bag. "'S dead."

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"Throwing it...rift...to close it." I rolled it over to the planar fissure. Foulques came and helped me push it inside. The fissure closed, and for good measure I shot a fireball into it as it vanished, to ensure it would not open again.

  
After that, everything went by in a haze. Some Wailers came by to clean up the site. I presented the Flayer's wand to...I think that was Ywain, and possibly Mother Miounne. I remember being paid and putting the gil away, but past that my recollection is a jumble of healing magic, stinging pangs, and stretchers. I probably said something, I don’t know _what_ kind of rubbish came out of my mouth, and I probably tried to walk too, from the way things were going up...going down...and then, going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kid you not, I wrote most of this while tired and in some places, under a mild headache. Having muses are fantastic! They can make your fingers dance when your mind feels ready to quit.
> 
> Shoutout to Beetlebrownleaf, Serella and Lunarosewood for helping me find the little nicks and inconsistencies in here!


	8. Ride the Same Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't just fight a Voidsent and then go about your merry way. Oh no, the lingering effects of its magic will stay, and it is never a pleasant business to recover. Especially during the beginning, when the pain and delirium are at their worst.

I don’t remember much. Not clearly, anyroad.

_“Never mind all that! You’re badly injured! You need treatment!”_

Everything was a jumbled haze.

_“What about my companion?”_

_“I cannot give him treatment. The Elementals forbid it. He is an exile of Gridania and a poacher besides.”_

Foulques…

_“Then leave me as well! Four of us fought the Voidsent, and both of us won the fight against it! Your debt is to us both! If you won’t help my friend then send us back to Ul’dah!”_

_“You cannot travel in this state! Don’t be difficult, do you want to die?!”_

_“I am not going with you if you’re going to leave my friend at the mercy of the forest! Not after he risked his life to save mine!”_

_“I don’t need your ‘help’, healer. I can see to mine injuries well enough on my own!”_

_“See, he doesn’t even want to come!”_

Are the other two okay? Where is Foulques?

_“You have done well, adventurers, and I thank you for your help. Come, take your rest in the Carline Canopy.”_

_“Mother Miounne!”_

Where are we?

_“They fought WHAT?! Quickly, bring them here! Who knows what kind of damage all that void magic might have done!”_ Who…?

_“T’lapo Tia, one of them is-”_

_“I don’t care! Race don’t mean jack shite if they turn into Voidsent themselves! And anyroad, I’m an arcanist, not a conjurer!”_

_“Cease your pushing!”_

_“You’ve burned through almost all of your aether! Here, drink this! It's a good thing I made another batch!”_

Everything is swaying…did I go back to Isari? Was this all a dream? Am I really just swimming in the sea after falling off Baba's boat? It tastes awful. Was it always this bitter? And why can’t I understand what anyone is saying?

My head hurts so much.

_"No, Mingxia. Leave him be. Your work here is done. Return to the guild- I shall see you there presently."_

Didn't I do this already? But I suppose I should listen. The Guildmaster knows better. Doesn't he?

But didn't I want to…? 

Ywain gave me the 'courage' speech again. I know he did this before. I should feel good about this but something- no, some _one_ is missing. I shouldn't be the only one here. 

Where is my senior?

I left to go adventuring and take more odd jobs. Something doesn't feel right. It's so _empty_. 

I'm always alone. All my friends are off doing their own jobs. My coworkers are all busy with important work they don't need me for.

Time passes. I am still on my own. Ywain sends me to talk to some of the more senior lancers. Buscarron, Matheomi and Vauxclairt. I never once thought Buscarron was once a Wailer, with how different his views are. He doesn't hate the Duskwight or the Keepers, and even runs a tavern that will offer them service.

Their stories and advice sound like a warning. Not all enemies are monsters or tangible things. Change, the self, the stubbornness of others.

But I know this. Some of it. I'm not the one that needs to hear it. I have lived it. 

Ywain summons me again. Wants to give me a trial. A guildmate rushes in, frantic. Tells us that Foulques has gone on a rampage, loosed lindwurms on the trainees. That he needs help.

This shouldn't be happening. I have to stop him- not that there is much choice, when Ywain sends me to quell the storm. Ywain tells me that if he forces my hand I should do what needs to be done.

...he can't mean killing Senior, right? Senior is my only real friend in this guild...

I barely managed to save the trainees. I ran on, once I was sure they were looked after.

"What kept you?"

I met Foulques near a cliff in North Shroud. He challenged me, surrounded by the bodies of Wood Wailers. He burns with conviction and yet his eyes are so empty. 

This shouldn't be happening. I should be travelling with him. How did it end up like this?

He speaks of a time before. When he himself was new- 

My vision warps and twists, showing me scenes in sepia-

_He is new. Younger. A fresh lancer trainee. He is proficient. He is even a little popular. But people are jealous. 'Duskwight', they whisper. 'Born of poachers. Perhaps his ability is stolen too.' He rises. Graduates._

_Wailer trainee. Hunger. The coin paid is too little. Some days there is barely enough. Some days there is nothing. Don't take from the forest. Don't give them the satisfaction of being right. I am not what you say I am._

_It's too much. Discontent brews. A proposal is presented- the guild has coin. Surely they can spare some for us._

_Theft. Finally, enough to eat, for a short while._

_The theft is discovered. Distrust runs high in the guild. Trying to convince the others to own up to the act. They agree. Stepping forward to confess to the crime._

_The only one to do so._

_'Of course it's the Duskwight. What else are they good at, besides dishonesty?'_

_'Duskie scum.'_

_'To the gaol with him!'_

_'He isn't worth sullying my blade for.'_

_Anger betrayal revenge guilt anger betrayal betrayal betrayal_

_'I will make them pay for this.'_

_Blink. Battle. Strike. Parry. Strike. Dodge. Disarm!_

_"I-impossible! M-my courage is absolute!"_

_Foulques! No, look out, behind you-_

_"No! Come no closer!"_

_No. Nonononono senior senior SENIOR!!!_

_He screamed-_

Blink.

Lights. Where am I- 

Oh. Right, the Carline Canopy.

"Why do they insist on keeping me caged up here like some kind of infirm beast? I can take care of myself."

Foulques? He lives? But how? He's so _clear_ \- he must be real.

_Hang on. I didn't leave him, did I. I've been adventuring with him. Where's he going though?_

_No, don't go. Please don't go._

My arm seemed to have a will of its own. To my great embarrassment, I reached out and tugged on his sleeve as he passed. 

"You're awake?" he looked me up and down. "You look like death warmed over. What is it?"

"Don't…"

"Hm?" Is he annoyed? It's hard to see. Why is it so dark here?

"Please...please stay." How embarrassing. I sound like a child- and a sick one, at that. 

"What, did you have a bad dream?" He scoffed, but there was no bite. I felt his sleeve slipping free. Don't go, please don't go, I don't know what's real yet!

"D-don't...I-I don't want to...to be alone. Need to...know...if you're real…" I hate how I'm gasping just for that. I'm so scared. What if I'm dreaming right now? I don't want to be dreaming!

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm real." He looked confused, and came closer to me. He stiffened. "H-hey, why are you crying?!" Was I? Oh. No wonder my eyes hurt.

"I...please...I need to know...y-you're alive and not-not...at the b-bottom o-o-of a c-cliff in N-north Shroud. I...I need t-to know...what's _real_." Twelve I sound pathetic.

He looked distinctly uncomfortable as he sat down on the bed. "That Mindflayer did a number on you, didn't it. ...what did you see?"

My breath came with a rattle. I had to force myself to loosen my grip on his sleeve (when did it get so tight?).

"I...did I...yell at a healer...outside?"

"You did, quite enthusiastically." Foulques nodded with a tiny smirk.

"O-okay. Did...did a d-different healer...yell about void corruption?"

"Yes. A Lalafell alchemist also came in and gave you medicine. You were ordered not to use your combat magic for at least a week, but I suspect you were unconscious already."

"C-cocobusi. O...okay. I-I can...at least I have...my spear. Did...did Y-ywain...once tell me...not to follow you?"

Foulques scowled at that. "He did. Before you ask, you disobeyed him."

"O...kay. Then...we have not...been to the Guild...since. Then...then he did not...send us to...see Buscarron...or Matheomi...or Vauxclairt."

"No, that has not occurred." Foulques said flatly.

"A-and...obviously...we did not...fight. You did not...freeze me with an ice spell. You...did not...snap...and fall from a-a cliff."

"Correct. I am still here, so how could I be at the bottom of a cliff? Is that all?” Foulques affirmed.

I sank into the pillows a little bit more. I couldn’t bring myself to fully release his sleeve though. “...N...no. S-senior...may I…” I had to take a breath to steel myself. “Can I ask you...something per...personal?”

“Depends on what it is,” he replied.

“I saw...I think I saw someone’s...someone’s past again. I...I think it might be yours.” 

He stiffened, narrowing his eyes at me. “Did you now?”

“I can’t...can’t control it. It...it hurts to...See. Headache. Comes...out of nowhere.”

“What did you see?” He asked. Suspicious. Impatient.

“I heard you...in the night...mare...first start to...to tell me. About...what happened...why you are...exiled. That you...and those...worthless traitors...were starving and stole...coin to survive. You were...once an upstanding...citizen of this...sordid city. The atmosphere...in the guild grew...uneasy, so you...you honourable man...you tried...to get everyone to come...come clean. But you became...the fall guy.” His lips pulled back in a silent snarl. “So you...told me...I saw...gaol. You stayed...you could have killed the guard...you didn’t. When you were...let go...you stayed in the Shroud...training to take...revenge. You told me this...and then you tried to...to kill me. So we fought and you- you fell. ...Senior, how much of this is...damage the...Flayer did?”

“What sorcery is this!? How could you have known all that?! Were you simply lying to me to use me, t-to trap me and abandon me like all the others!?” he growled. I winced as he got louder, the pounding in my head building. This has to be real, it hurts too much.

“Why would I lie to you?” I pushed myself up, squinting- maybe it looked like glaring, from the way he was watching me. “I chose _you,_ not Ywain. I d-disobeyed the Guildmaster, didn’t I? That wasn’t a lie, was it? Didn’t I spend...all those...sennights on the road...at the job board...with you? I gave you...I gave you my blind spot! In the Bramble Patch! I never...I didn’t even give my blind spot...to Thancred- and he-he was the first person...in Eorzea...I shared the battlefield with! And if I were going to-to abandon you,” I wheezed a few breaths. “I would have done so already! I don't need to use you to survive- did I not prove my strength in battle?!" I had to stop to take another few wheezing breaths. "...Ssssss-stupid Echo. So that part then- that-that was true."

“I don’t want your pity.” He stared down coldly, and started to rise, though his movements were slow. “You are favoured by the guild and the city. You don’t understand what you saw.” Rage, unbidden, spiked at the words.

“You think I don’t?” I spat the words out. “You observed me so well, Senior. Do you think me stupid only now, after travelling so long with me?” This time I did glare at him. “I _do_ know what Gridania is doing to you and yours. I see that elder brother that Ywain’s alumni are harassing, that he will not intervene for. I see the way they look at you. I _know_ that look _._ I have received it myself.” 

I sat up a little straighter, hissing at the pain in my back. “I am Mingxia Jiang, daughter of the fishing village of Isari that is held under the heel and gunpoint of Garlemald. I come from a place where its natives are treated like less than human. I know the eyes of those who think I am less than they. I have seen my neighbours sell each other out and kill each other to satisfy the whims of the invaders. I have had to bite my tongue as my family gets trampled, as my playmates died one by one, as we have lost the food we worked so hard to earn- to people that do nothing but bring harm to us. I know the funerary rites so well that I would still remember them after I have lost my own name. Do not think me naive, Foulques.” My empty hands fisted in my blanket while the world swayed and I fought to stay atop the cresting waves of dizziness and anger.

My bed creaked under the addition of another person’s weight. “I retract my earlier judgement. You and I are more alike than I anticipated. I suppose I owe you an apology.” My mounting fury died as quickly as it rose.

“All is cast to the waves, if we may still ride the same boat. I will be glad to forget, if we can both stay friends?”

“It is strange for me to call another ‘friend’ again after all this time alone.” Foulques mused aloud. “But mayhap you have proven yourself. Very well…friend.”

I offered a handshake with both hands. His grip was strong and firm- and _warm_. Mayhap I held on longer than I should have, but I needed to know- mayhap we both needed to know.

He is here before me. I am here, infirm perhaps, but here. We are both people who know how difficult it is to find good company. This is real. _This is real_.

“I hope whatever the Mindflayer forced into your head, it wasn’t as bad as what I got.” 

“It is nothing I cannot handle.” Foulques replied with a shrug. “You saw yourself. I’ve had worse.”

“Still. Um. I know I’m smaller than you, but please, feel free to lean on me too.” I can’t really say ‘I’m in your care’ anymore, can I? Because it is mutual. Or it should be. “...I like to think I’m pretty decent as a walking cane.”

“Pffha! Perhaps when you are sturdier, Mingxia. Right now I am sure it would only take a stiff breeze to push you over, if you are even able to stand.” He looks a lot...lighter, I think, when he’s laughing. This expression is different from what he had while I was still more guild member than adventurer. I couldn’t help but smile with him.

The door opened abruptly to admit a miqo’te healer. T’lapo Tia, if I remember correctly. “Are you both alri- ah. You’re both awake. Good. Though I would like to ask that you both try not to get _too_ excited. We generally try to avoid separating lovers-” 

“Lovers?!” Foulques sputtered.

“That’s my _friend_!” I squawked. “We’re just a pair of adventurers travelling together! We’ve only been working together for a moon and a half!”

“Oh, is that how it is? You seemed very distressed when we tried to separate you both, and you don’t look related so we thought you were. You know. Together.” T’lapo Tia said with a rather smug feline grin. I could only stare at him in disbelief.

“We are comrades in arms that have defeated a Mindflayer together. Perhaps you are unaware of the effects of its magic.” Foulques stated. “Though, I doubt that, considering how swift you were to panic when you saw the state of my travelling companion. Now, if you are finished wasting time with your insinuations, I believe I have been kept here long enough and wish to be on my way.”

“Oi, are you just going to leave me by myself here?!”

“ _I_ am not so naive that I would assume they will let us stay here free of charge, Mindflayer or no! Can you even move, Mingxia?” Foulques answered.

“I can- ouch. Alright, mayhap not so well.” I tried to get up. My entire body protested at the movement.

“Precisely. I dislike remaining idle. I will see to the jobs, and we will be on our way when you regain mobility.” ...He sounds no-nonsense but I’m _sure_ I saw him smirk. Sometime during the exchange T’lapo Tia had approached us and handed me a clear vial of an oddly marbled blue and yellow mixture that smelled a lot like an Ether with extra...stuff...in it. He was also holding out a pink and blue mixture to Foulques- practically shoving it at him.

“Neither of you are going anywhere. Both of you drink that in one go if you can manage it. You, Thaumaturge, will need at _least_ four suns before your mana fully replenishes itself with the treatment, and it will take at least another sun or two before the lingering aftereffects of the Void Thunder is cleared from your body. And _you_ , Lancer, still have traces of both corrupted Lightning and Water aether flowing through you. No strenuous activity for either of you! If you’re that bored I can request some books for you.”

“Yes, Healer T’lapo Tia.” I said almost automatically. My cheeks heated when I realized a second later how childish that sounded. “Um...if it’s not too much trouble, could I request some books, and perhaps some paper and pens? Or at least a pencil?”

“...Very well.” Foulques agreed reluctantly.

“Much better! My, what good patients you are. It shouldn’t be too much trouble to bring you both something to while away the bells with.” T’lapo Tia smiled. “Now drink.”

The medicine likely wouldn’t taste very good. I sighed and uncorked the vial, raising it towards Foulques. “Cheers, Senior.”

Raising an eyebrow, he mirrored the action silently. On a hand’s count of three, we knocked back our respective medications.

...It was bitter then sweet. Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going at a fever pitch. Update schedule is super erratic. Also, this chapter was supposed to be soft. I still don't know how it turned into...whatever this is.


	9. Egging on Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the bog, there has been an auspice wandering. If the opportunity to choose not to fight presents itself, if I can get away with it- then I shall.  
> Who knows, maybe I will get some new friends out of this.

There is a saying among adventurers. “No rest for the weary.” I knew it to be true before, but it seems that like many other things, life would find ever more creative ways to remind me of that. In order of what has occurred over the past sennight or two:

First, in two suns, Foulques was allowed to leave. I was not, and whiled away the time with books and low-activity crafting- which drove me crazy, by the way, I don’t really enjoy being stuck in a room while everyone else is out doing things. I suppose it was relaxing and it was nice in its own way- for the first few suns. 

In four suns after being laid up, T’lapo Tia cleared me to leave. Bells after I was released, I received a linkshell call to return to the Waking Sands for work. I had only enough time to tell Foulques I was needed elsewhere, check that we had each other’s linkshell frequencies and then I had to be off. Even though the Scions don’t seem to mind when I take a bit more time to arrive, it’s pretty obvious that at least Papalymo and Y’shtola value punctuality. 

On the one hand, steady employment is great. It means I have a reliable source of gil. On the other hand, the Scions are...unique, to say the least. I can go entire sennights, nearly full moons without hearing from them, and then suddenly I have a large project to do with them.

Such was the case now. They said to me that I was to recruit the Company of Heroes to learn how to defeat the newly resummoned Primal of Earth- Titan. To be perfectly honest, I feel very much out of my depth. What do I possibly have going for me that would interest seasoned adventurers? Sure, I might have helped kill Ifrit, but that was one time and surely these people would write it off as a fluke- beginner's luck, so some would call it.

I met Y’shtola in East La Noscea. There was also a guy there- Whiskaet. He told me that two distinguished guests would arrive and I was to help prepare the feast. Didn’t even ask my name or anything. I suppose all adventurers must look the same after a fashion. From there, I was sent to South Shroud, meeting a man named Landenel and learning that I was to divert the Wood Wailers elsewhere- because I was to take an adamantoise egg.

Which, I might add, is considered poaching. Lovely. Of all the things to do-  _ Mingxia, go get this! Go deliver that to so-and-so! Go kill this, and that, and that huge thing that will kill you if you don’t get it first and while you’re at it, here, fetch this and break a few laws, nobody will mind! _ Dear kami, I’m not even being paid properly- instead of gil, I am waiting on a promise that may never be fulfilled. Mama, Baba and Uncle Basile would surely think I have taken leave of my senses, jumping through all these hoops for information on a violent way to possibly die. And Foulques- I am sure he would laugh. Going from a law-abiding wanderer to a delinquent at someone else’s behest? I must be mad for doing this.

On the other hand, they may think me crazy for fighting hypercharged  _ kami _ anyroad.

I spread the lie and went to find a nest. But see, thing is, I don't want to bring harm to an adamantoise. Turtles and turtle creatures are symbols of long life, and to harm one is to invite harm on yourself.

I wondered if there were any barren eggs- the ones with no babies in them, like the kind we get from chickens. Surely some turtle must have one, right? But I know not how to ask- I cannot understand or speak with animals. Maybe if I try weighing the ones in an unguarded nest…?

"Hmmmm? What have we here? Have you lost something, child? Or do you mean to steal my daughter's eggs like those starving hunters?" 

I am embarrassed to say that the elderly lady- no, she is a turtle  _ kami _ ! She surprised me enough to make me squawk and fall. "Ohoho, young ones are easy to surprise nowadays."

"N-no Grandma Turtle, I- um, I was only hoping to see if the nest has a barren egg. A rich man wants a tortoise egg for a feast and I thought I should take one that would otherwise rot and go to waste."

"...I see. And why should I humour you, child?"

"I offer my services as payment. I am strong, I think- at least, strong enough that the forest spirits roil when I sing." A free lunch is never truly free, after all.

"Hm, yes, that does appear to be the case. Very well. Come with me, child of the sea. I would have you do something for my youngest daughter." The elderly tortoise  _ kami _ stood and briskly walked to where a smaller adamantoise was sitting. "This is my youngest. She is not yet so adept as her sisters at avoiding the hunters. See her safely to her nesting ground and you will have your barren egg."

"Yes ma'am. I will do my best." I turned to the smaller tortoise. "Nice to meet you milady. Though you probably don't have a clue what I'm saying." She turned, blinked and began to walk, once Grandma Tortoise patted her head and did...something like a quiet huff.

It was very...leisurely, all things told, until the Redbelly Wasps appeared and tried to surround us.

"Step away from the tortoise and we'll let you escape with your life." Someone I assumed to be the leader commanded. Or tried. I didn't listen. The lady tortoise made an uneasy low noise.

"Why? I got to her first. She's my tortoise." I put a hand on her to make a point.

" _ Your _ tortoise? You are a foreigner- you have no claim to anything here." The leader scoffed.

"She's not yours, either. I'm afraid I cannot let you do anything to her.” I thought fast. I didn’t want to fight. It would be too difficult to protect the lady tortoise if weapons came out. ...I did have a lot of stuff though. Perhaps I could negotiate... “However, I do have a lot in my pack- perhaps I may interest you in a deal. What do you seek? I will buy this tortoise's safety."

"You must be rich to suggest such a thing. Very well. Let us see what you have. If there is nothing of interest, then you will have to  _ win _ her safety." The leader said.

"I'm not rich, I just-" I slung my pack off. "Have a tonze of random things in entirely inexplicable amounts. For example," I hauled out a small table I had made as a carpentry experiment. Adventurer packs had to be magical with how much stuff you could store- and how  _ big _ the stuff that could fit was! “If you’re looking for food, how many are you trying to feed? I have- oof, one sec-” I hauled out and stacked the combined cuts from at least 6 aldgoats which I’d frozen for the road. I like to try to eat fresh food, but you never know when you’ll be in a barren area. “Aldgoat meat. East Thanalan. I recommend seasoning them with Honey Lemon, Sagolii Sage, Black Pepper and a little bit of salt. Takes the gaminess out, if it matters to you. I’ve got some of those...somewhere- ah, here!” I jammed my arm back in my pack, and fished a few jars of herbs as well as an assortment of other things. “Now, if you’re wanting the good lady’s shell for weaponry or whatever-” I pulled out and stacked some very large scavenged tortoiseshell pieces I’d picked up on a few dungeon runs. “I got these. Buggers that owned these tried to eat me. I can vouch for the toughness- used one of these for a roof during a thunderstorm and it held up alright. Course, if any of you know how to work the forge, can I interest you in some iron bars? I’m not up to steel grade but my guildmaster said these things are decent. Or maybe copper ingots, if anyone here makes jewellery? I have a few pieces of fluorite, pearl and amber from various areas.” I almost smiled when I saw the group actually appraising what I brought. I had more stuff, of course, but I wasn’t about to empty everything. The table was creaking under the weight of all that I had piled up on and against it.

The young adamantoise huffed apprehensively, still nervous from being surrounded. I couldn’t blame her for that. I heard them mumbling among themselves- I couldn’t pick up on a lot of what they said. Finally after what felt like far too long, the leader turned back to me. She pointed at the aldgoat meat. “Five of your goats.” She gestured at the shells. “Those are hawksbill shells. Too soft for anything meant for tools. But we will take one, for it is passable as a bowl once boiled. Half of your iron and copper, and we will allow you and your tortoise to pass unharmed. Do we have a deal?” 

That surprised me. I thought they would take more. But I’m not about to question them. After all, they would know their own needs best, and I would imagine that these things are difficult for them to obtain, if how Gridania treated Foulques and that poor elder brother was any indication. “Yes. Er...here.” I packed what she asked me for in one of the smaller shells I had, tying the top with a bit of leftover hemp cloth and hemp yarn. “It’ll be easier to move if you drag it around in this.” I held the ends of the hemp cloth cover to her. “This round shell is a good sled.” I quickly shoved the remaining items and the table back into my pack. Please don’t ask me how the table got in there. I’m still not sure how this bag stretches the way it does.

“Good doing business with you, little merchant. Alright, the rest of you, clear out! We need to get this back to our Hive!” And with that, the Redbelly Wasps disappeared. I think I remembered to wave to them. The young lady I was escorting made it to her nesting ground, a secluded little grove in the bog. Before she vanished into the thickets surrounding it, she turned, made a low chuff, and gently bumped me away. I suppose that was to tell me that my job was done.

“Well, that was certainly interesting.” The tortoise  _ kami _ appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, startling yet another squawk out of me. “I was expecting a battle, but instead I was treated to the spectacle of a bottomless bag of a merchant.”

“Ah, um, thank you. I think.” 

The  _ kami _ chuckled and I felt a hand on my head. It was nice- it sort of reminded me of my own grandmother. “Resourceful. I would say you are easy to swindle, but perhaps you have gotten more out of your deal than you know. Very well, since you have honoured your end of the bargain, here is your...what did you call it, ‘barren egg’. There is no child in this one.”

“O-oh! Thank you, Grandmother Tortoise!” I carefully wrapped it and put it in my bag- in one of the big pockets.

“You may call me Grandma Ada, little one,” she said. “Now go, your employer is waiting and I daresay if you keep him much longer his jaw may take leave of his face.”

I looked up. There was Landenel, staring. Unable to help my smug grin, I waved. “Thank you Grandma Ada. I don’t think I’ll be sticking around though. After all, I have a delivery to make.”

As I passed Landenel, he looked halfway between amused and indignant. I wonder if he was waiting for me to start a fight with a tortoise. “Well. That was certainly a novel way to approach your task.”

“Nobody told me that I had to do it a particular way. I do hope I didn’t disappoint you. I would prefer not to hasten my own end.”

“Be off then, adventurer. You had luck on your side, and the wits to exploit it. You will need it again should you be successful.”

“Thank you. I will strive to meet your expectations.”

As I made my way back to the main aetheryte, Foulques appeared seemingly from out of nowhere (what was it with everyone just... _ appearing _ like that? Am I the only one not made of smoke?) and joined me as I set course for the Forgotten Springs.

“You are full of surprises, Mingxia.” Foulques remarked.

I pretended ignorance. “Am I?”

When we both arrived at the Forgotten Springs, he laughed. “I saw everything. To think that you, who would appear to be the model adventurer who has lent her hands to Gridania, would dare to risk the wrath of the Wailers by conducting trade with a cell of bandits!”

I allowed myself a smile. “But I got the egg, didn’t I? And the perfect one- a fresh, entirely barren egg. That woman was a  _ kami _ \- she would not lie to me, I’m sure.” I pondered over what I’d seen. “...They were not entirely unreasonable. I did not have to resort to violence. That’s a pleasant change from what I usually get to deal with.”

“Admittedly not the most exciting,” he said. “Though amusing. It is rare to see a seasoned warrior be reduced to a slack-jawed fool for any amount of time.”

“Ah, did he really? Grandma Ada said something similar, but I was too far to see!” To that comment, Foulques nodded with a bark of laughter. I tried to imagine Landenel’s face, and laughed along with him. 

U’odh Nunh came out right then, probably to investigate the ruckus- or perhaps he was already going to leave his house, anyroad. “Perrrsistent bugger. Very well, let’s have a look at you.” He looked me up and down. I vaguely felt like a piece of meat on display- nothing new, mind you, and a lot less intense than the Garleans. “...You've seen your share of battle, there's no mistaking that. And you did manage to obtain that adamantoise egg. You must think yourself quite cleverrr.” I did not dare interrupt. But soon, he was talking about how he became Nunh, how patience, cunning and pragmatism earned him his victories- both with the Company of Heroes, and in his bid to become Nunh of the tribe. I listened. I remembered.

And then I was sent off to hunt and to gather several things in succession, in the process aiding some hopeful challengers and a despondent huntress.

For someone who told me it is patience and cunning rather than brute force and blind courage that will help me secure my victory, he gave me rather a lot of the “find and kill” types of assignments.

It was tedious. I did them all- what other choice was there? 

At least it gave me time to find and obtain interesting things. Next time I went to South Shroud, perhaps I could trade with the reasonable elder sister and her posse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start posting at a more reasonable hour, I say. Ha. As if. I was told of a certain fatewalker's wonderful screens, proceeded to lose all my shite, and then went down a rabbit hole so deep I almost popped out into the Far East. It's 3:15 AM, I have big plans and I need to stop sleeping so late. That said, if there are errors, I apologize.


	10. 10. A Titanic Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When too many things ranging from a fight with an angry Primal and an attack on home base all occur in close succession, and you're left with a headache the size of the Vylbrand.

“Yeah, so, Senior, you know the shenanigans with the egg?” 

“There is more to the tale- ah, but of course there is. Do share." Foulques pushed an outstretched branch out of the way.

“Did I mention it was for a feast this rich fellow called Gegeruju wanted to have for two “distinguished adventurers” that were said to be arriving?” Foulques and I were walking along the path in Outer La Noscea. I was actually supposed to be going to the next part of the job, but Foulques was conveniently in the area so I was having a nice, leisurely walk to calm my nerves. 

“In passing.”

“Yeah um. I thought it would be these seasoned, experienced fellows coming in from out of town. You know, as in, other people. It wasn’t. It was for my colleagues and I- who I should mention were _also_ made to gather ingredients.”

He laughed. "Unbelievable. For the organizers of the party not to know who the guests are- it is a marvel they got as far as they did."

"That's not even the kicker! The feast is to celebrate the success of a job _I haven't done yet_ ! It feels like bad luck- where we're headed to _is_ that job- I'm supposed to help bring down Titan."

"Titan?"

"The Primal of Earth. The short of it is it's a godlike being the kobold beast tribe summoned. Commands...well, earth, like how Ifrit is for fire. Has the same effect of turning you into its thrall if you don't have the Echo."

"Your involuntary past-viewing power, correct?"

"Yeah. It does other things besides enthrallment immunity and nonconsensual nosiness, apparently- just...not quite sure _what_ , exactly."

"...there is no way for me to join, I assume."

"No, sorry. Not unless you spontaneously awaken it. Can't risk you getting enthralled. I think I'd be crushed if we can't travel together anymore."

"Flattery will not convince me to ease up on you, Mingxia. T'is a shame though. What greater test of courage is there than to fight a godlike being?"

"...uh...fighting history? I don't know." We slowed as Y'shtola and the Beast Aetheryte came into view.

"It seems we have arrived. You better make it back alive. I forbid you to die to an oversized stone god."

"No pressure or anything, yeesh."

"Take care out there. And stab it once for me."

"Sure, Senior. I'll hand him a fireball with your name on it." I waved at him and turned to Y'shtola.

"A friend of yours, I presume?" she inquired.

"Yes. ...not to be rude but the sooner we begin, the happier I'll be. I admit I'm rather nervous." 

"Of course. This way, then. You will have to proceed on your own after this as I will need to keep the flow of aether stable," she replied.

"Yeah. Thanks, Miss Y’shtola." 

Once she gave me the go-ahead, I attuned and rode the aetheryte in to meet seven other people who would be joining the battle.

"AIGHT, BEFORE WE GET IN THERE, WHO'S A FIRST-TIMER?!" One of the tanks shouted into the squad. Many of us, and myself, raised our hands. “OKAY. SO, A FEW THINGS, MY ECHO-WIELDING KIN. First off! If you see the outer edge turn red, he’s gonna slam. Go right up to the edge of the red but don’t touch the red so ye don’t get punted off. Second thing! Avoid the puddles and the lines, ye’ll literally go flying! And finally! Watch the bomb fall order! Avoid the first wave, then run to the finished blast zone to avoid being detonated by the other two waves! If ye pass out, try not to do so by getting flung, ‘cause the healers can’t reach you at the bottom of the drop! Got it!?”

“AYE!” those of us who were new replied. 

Someone else in the squad asked, “How do you even know all this?”

“Mate, this is my third time trying to clear this thing fully conscious. Ended up on my noggin at the bottom of the drop every other time before that knocking me friends out o’ the way,” the tank said. “Any other questions? Ask now or learn the hard way!”

Nobody said anything.

“On my mark! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ENGAGE!”

There was so much stone. Falling stones, exploding stones, and Titan himself was a big, roaring revenge rock. 

Made me wonder what got him so angry. Or, I suppose what got his summoners so angry. He was worlds different from Ifrit.

Not that I had much time to wonder. There was only a mountain trying to kill all of us. I think I must have gone flying a few times. Didn't fall off, thankfully (this felt familiar and I don't know why). I got punched a couple of times, took a few rocks to the everywhere and I'm pretty sure I got clipped by an explosion at least once.

I honestly can't remember much in the second half beyond rocks, magic, explosions, running from shapes on the floor and _pain_. I could tolerate Ifrit’s fire- I've been playing with fire since before I could read- but the rocks. The rocks were something else. I could barely stand by the time Titan fell silent.

"Thaaanks for the...the group." I was slurring. Had a pretty bad headache from where the rocks hit me. Pretty sure I was concussed. I remember stumbling into the aetheryte and stuffing a Titan pebble in my pocket before porting away. Not sure what I was trying to do with it- Titan was dropping rocks so grabbing a pebble wasn't exactly proof of clear.

The first thing I saw when I landed was Y'shtola. At least, I think it was Y'shtola. She said something and poked me with her staff and I felt the headache clear up a little bit- enough to process things through anyroad. I feel like it should have done more but everything just had this weird quality to it- like I was a fish in a bowl of water.

I somehow made it back to Limsa Lominsa to deliver my report. I think I was coherent. Nobody asked me to repeat myself and I wasn’t sent to a healer so I must have passed for “in decent condition.” Not too long after I got a linkpearl call to go back to the Waking Sands. And not too long after _that_ I almost ran into Foulques. Apparently he’d been doing some jobs on the side while I was off getting my everything smashed in.

That’s also when things started getting weirder. 

We were walking back to the Waking Sands- we’d taken an aetheryte to Horizon. He was asking after every detail of the fight, and I was trying my best to recount it. But then the fishbowl effect got worse and I couldn't even make out what _I_ was saying, forget anybody else. 

There were so many people gathered outside the Waking Sands. What...what _was_ the Waking Sands supposed to be anyways? Was it a bar? Was it a library? Was it a place people went to for help? Like...a help desk? Why were there so many people outside?

“Um, excuse me, what happened? Why’re we all here?”

“Oh dear, I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. We were just going about our business and some of us heard loud noises from inside! It sounded a bit like gunfire and screaming!” the passerby pointed at the door. Well, that wasn’t good. Fresh out of the Titan fight, probably concussed- that’s the word, right? And now this. Better go see what’s going on, because today _must_ be my bad ideas day!

I went in and the world just _tilted_. Is it normal to see double? Was I seeing ghosts? Was I in Eorzea’s biggest fishbowl? Sure felt like it. 

There were bodies _everywhere_. Except, some of them seemed kind of...see-through? Like a ghost or an illusion. I had to touch everything to figure stuff out, and thankfully my hand passed right through a lot of them. 

A lot of them. Not all of them. One of the illusions wasn’t an illusion. Noraxia. Noraxia. Why was Noraxia- oh. Oh no, she’s dying and I, I can’t seem to-? Why is the world going upside-down again? If it does this enough times will it turn right side up again?

_The doors slammed open. Tataru jumped. “Rukia, you scared me! Is aught amiss?”_

_“Everyone needs to evacuate right now! There’s a force of Garleans gatherin’ at a staging point at Cape Westwind! I overheard them sayin’ they’ll be storming this base! As for you, go! Now!”_

_Rukia…? Must be that...Au’ra. Black horns. What did baba call them again, Xaela? Not the ones that live in the sea. She’s...must be a rogue, I see knives- where is she going? At the edge of my (her? whose?) vision, Tataru slipped out the door with her books in hand._

_Rukia ran into the main part of the Waking Sands, clearance be damned, and shouted the message again. Someone shifted some boxes and many of them poured out from the side exit, shepherded along by Rukia. Distantly, towards the front just inside the entrance, the air grew charged and the telltale sound of metal hitting stone echoed through the building. As the last of the lower-ranking Scions disappeared through the tunnel, Papalymo shouted at Rukia to go. As she did, he blasted the door shut while Yda pulled it closed from the other side and Urianger did something to restack the crates. I think Rukia must have also told Minfilia and the others to go but they...why did they stay? I couldn’t hear over the din._

_I saw double. People fleeing through the door, people being stabbed. Corpses litter the floor- the floors are empty. The woman- must be a woman, sounds like a woman, in white, smug at what she did- no, she’s furious, the halls are too empty._

_“We have come for the one that slew Ifrit and Titan! Bring her forth and you may yet know mercy!”_

_Garleans. They’re all the same, aren’t they? Thinking...thinking they can win with force._

_“Confound it.” Minfilia glances at Noraxia. “Stay out of sight, I would leave a message with you. I surrender myself on the condition you spare the innocents.”_

_What makes her think she can bargain like this? She can’t fight! There’s nothing she can do- wait, where’s Thancred? Papalymo I saw, Yda, I saw, Urianger, I saw- he was helping to herd everyone out- Y’shtola, not here, I know that, where’s- maybe he’s out on a job. Yeah. I can’t be the only one being sent to gofer here, there and everywhere right?_

_“You have courage, I’ll give you that, but you would be better served by armour.” Well, I mean, Garlean or not, she’s not wrong. “Conditions of surrender...denied. Search the premises!”_

_I’m obviously not here…? But how did they know to come here? Did someone sell us out?_

_They didn’t find me so they captured Minfilia, Papalymo and Urianger. Noraxia tried to defend Minfilia and got kicked so hard it was fatal. So that’s how it ended up like this. I hope whoever this Rukia is and the others- I hope they’re safe, somewhere._

Noraxia groaned. It was a pathetic sounding whimper- she wasn’t going to last long. “Walking...walking one Minfilia asked this one to…” I tried to pull at my conjurer set, but she raised her hand and stopped me. “In case walking one r-returned...this one was to say...to say...At church in eastern Thanalan...walking one must claim sanctuary…” Saint Adalama or something. “This one tried...tried to protect walking one Minfilia f-from imperial ones… For...give...this...one. Save…” 

“Noraxia? Noraxia?!” Noraxia didn’t respond.

She’s...she’s gone. Just like that. 

Another one. The Garleans took _another_ one from me! I swore I’d try to gain the strength to stop them and I was too late, again!

I gotta...I gotta get to the church. Drybone. Need to get to Drybone. Find the others, rescue the others. 

I am going to make them _pay._

But that will be maybe...gotta find the others first. Sleep. Eat. Get rid of this headache. Need to ask Foulques if he can up the difficulty. I cannot return until I have the strength of the noon sun...and I am only strong as early morning.

“I’m going to kill someone.”

“Not in that condition, you won’t.” I nearly jumped hearing Foulques’ voice. “What happened in there? You took off running.”

“Murder and kidnapping. Garleans. I will have my revenge on them for this.”

“I do not know if I should be proud or concerned. You are starting to understand. You also have not stopped since the fight with Titan.”

We started walking back to Horizon for the aetheryte.

“...My head is killing me. I want to take a nap.”

“Stay awake until you see a healer. Concussions kill people.”

“Aw, that’s nice of you.”

“A concussion is a supremely stupid way to die and I refuse to let your talent go to waste like this.”

“ _Senpai_ ’s the be-est~”

“What did you call me?!”

“ _Senpai! Senpai wa senpai da_!”

“...Mingxia, what in the seven hells are you going on about.”

“Uh...senator-menial? Men-MENTOR! Yeah. That. Titan’s sitting on my he-ead.”

“You need to see a healer.”

“O-kaaaay. I’m fiiiiiiine. Someone’s gonna die!”

“No, you are NOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Raven are the characters of lunarosewood23 who will be joining in for the fun. Luna's on Ao3, go find her. She writes stuff. You can also find her on tumblr. And twitter. Same name.
> 
> Serella is/was mentioned. She belongs to stars_bleed_hearts_shine, she's cool go check her out here (how the heck do you add links to this thing?)
> 
> I have a horrendous posting schedule. (Also yes I did ask their permission before using the characters) 
> 
> In which concussions, bad echoes and actual echoes mix, really, really badly.


	11. The Pebble Thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fighting a guy called "Titan", you'd think I'd have the good sense to expect things to get worse.
> 
> Then again, I guess it could have been a lot worse than it was.

We walked to Saint Landama Adama. I’m still not too sure how we made the trip without me keeling over, but we did! I was very surprised to see Edda there. I’m not too sure  _ why _ it was so surprising- or maybe I’m surprised that I’m surprised? Being an adventurer does mean you’re one of what, millions? Wait no, thousands. At least hundreds. Lots of people. Unless you actually try it’s not exactly common to meet the same person twice.

“Stop thinking so hard, you already have a headache.” Oh, was I thinking out loud again? I’m pretty sure Foulques doesn’t have telepathy. “Eorzean, Mingxia.” Wait, did I say that in Hingan? Ah shite, it’s bad, isn’t it. What was Foulques doing- oh, it’s Edda- wait, I know she’s there, why am I surprised? Hooo boy, I hate how the whole place seems to be pulsing…

“Has...has anyone seen a priest…?” I was slurring. I was sure I was slurring. That probably wasn’t a good sign. “Oh. Eddaaaa. Good to...to see you! It’s...it’s been a while. Have you been well?”

“Eh? Oh, oh no, that looks like a nasty head injury. Please, let me help!”

“Shhh-uuuuure…” I vaguely remember being seated on a chair- or was it a pew? I was sitting on something. There was a pressure on my shoulder as I fought to stay atop the dizziness that was starting to set in.

“Stay awake.”  _ I know, I know. _

Edda said something. Probably a spell. Either way, she said something and then it felt like someone both poured icy-cold water and blew fresh ocean air in my face. Things came back into focus, vision and sound sharpened, and I didn’t feel like I was walking through a fishbowl with cotton where my brain was supposed to be. The confusion, however, didn’t leave immediately.

_ Dead or alive? Where are they? Are they still here? _

“Oof. Thank you, Edda, and I’m sorry about the scare. Um, I don’t mean to impose but er, is there a priest here?”

The door creaked open, admitting a tall Elezen lady- a thaumaturge, at least, or perhaps a Black Mage like me. ...I’m not going to mince it, I found her intimidating. I’ve bumped into her before, of course, but we never really got a chance to talk. If I remember right, she is another Scion.

“If you seek the good Father, he is inside and aware of what has transpired.” She smiled. “Fury be praised that you all made it here. Rukia did her best to gather everyone from the base but I feared more were slaughtered.”

“How many made it here- wait, who is this Rukia? Either way, Menphina bless her, wherever she is. Please tell me those heavy-handed bandits didn’t pluck many of our  _ wild roses _ from the bed. They aren’t exactly easy to keep.” I took a shot and used the password, wanting to confirm. Foulques gave me an odd look, to which I shrugged. 

“They have been scattered, but remain strong,” the tall Elezen mage replied. She too is a Scion. Good. “Though as to your other question-”

“Raven!” I nearly jumped- were it not for Foulques keeping me anchored to my seat. Where did she  _ come _ from?! I didn’t hear OR see anyone come through the door! I looked closer. It was that Au’ra girl that I saw in the Echo- and wow, is it just me or is everyone but me here really, really tall? That means the part where the white-armored Garlean was angry was the true Echo! Raven immediately turned and hugged her. I guess they’re close. “Speak of her and she will come when you call her name!”

‘Rukia’ rolled her eyes. "Everyone has been scattered safely and has a linkpearl to keep contact. Tataru has a majority of them in Limsa with Y'shtola. Who else is here? Just you and Edda?"

“Actually, these two just arrived.” Raven gestured at us. “Though I have yet to catch their names.”

“ _ Ah, my name is Jiang-” _ Foulques nudged me. 

_ “Common _ ,” he hissed.

“Oops. My name is Mingxia. Um, nice to meet you? And that’s my travelling partner-” how do I tell them that he’s not a Scion?

“Foulques of the Mist.” Foulques gestured to himself nonchalantly. 

Raven dipped a courteous bow. “My name is Raven Cross, and it warms my heart to know you managed to evade the attack.”

“Rukia Oronir,” Rukia introduced herself. I found myself staring at her, trying to memorize her features as I compared them to what I saw in my Echo. Mayhap I was staring too long. “You okay there little caster? Edda, did she hit her head?” Speaking of Edda, I could kind of feel her magic still crawling over my- well, everything, really.

“She has a right nasty concussion- but I’ve managed to help with most of the damage. She should be alright to properly rest. I’d wake her every few hours or so to make sure she’s still coherent.” Edda replied. I felt her magic withdraw. This was embarrassing. I was barely out of Isari for a few moons and already I’ve managed to sustain a semi-serious injury. I guess I should be happy I didn’t die outright. ...Sleeping though. Just how much will I be able to get in the next little bit?

“I’m okay. In a manner of speaking. About as well as one can be after beating the tar out of a mountain god. It’s good most of the others got out alright. We lost Noraxia though- and I don’t know who else. The halls were empty, but I’m not entirely sure- I was seeing double when I went to check.”

Raven frowned. “The poor little one…” I felt my jaw clench. I  _ would _ get the Garleans for this- if the Sylphs didn’t beat me to it, that is.

“Wait. Mountain god? You went and fought Titan?” Rukia asked. I nod back. 

“That would explain the concussion,” Edda mumbles. I gave her an apologetic smile. From the way she was speaking, I probably wasn’t the first one she’d treated for that particular...issue.

“And you said you were seeing double? What do you mean, dear?” Raven asked, tucking some errant strands of hair behind her ear.

“You’ll think I’m crazy- I mean heck,  _ you _ think I’m kinda nuts already,” I looked between Raven and Foulques. He stared back coolly, as if to say,  _ yeah and? _ “So, you know that thing some of us have, the visions? The Echo?” I got nods in response. “I went to report to the boss, and I got a vision of the crazy Garlean lady’s fury due to everyone’s escape- but it was overlapped with a vision of her slaughtering everyone. I saw dead bodies when I went in, but when I reached to check for their ID, it was as if I put my hand through a ghost. I saw Rukia escape with everyone while at the same time, soldiers were running them through. I saw the side wall open while blood was painted onto them. Clearly, only half of these are true, but it was...disconcerting.”

Raven and Rukia glanced at each other. Yup, I knew it, I managed to make my rarely-seen colleagues think I’ve got a nail loose. Rukia came over and patted me on the head. “Kiddo, I could hear Psycho Bitch raving that there weren’t enough people to kill from  _ outside _ the building.”

“And I can confirm it. I’m worried your concussion might have made you see things that were far more terrifying. May I give you a hug, dear?” Raven added, opening her arms for a hug. I nodded and hugged her, but somehow, I don’t think these odd visions are because I got my head messed with. I’m not sure why I feel that way, it’s just...something about it feels too much like my Echo. I didn’t dwell on it. Being hugged again was nice and Raven had a nice flowery smell about her. It was almost enough to make me forget that among the list of things to do was a  _ rescue mission _ because Minfilia, Urianger, and Papalymo were all captured.

...Where was Thancred?

“We’ll find some way to rescue the others, mark my words,” Raven said. “But for now, both of you should eat and get some rest.” Oh, that sounds like a very good idea. “Rukia, could you start something for them to eat? I plan to keep watch until sunset, and well, you know how to cook…”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Miss I-Somehow-Manage-to-Burn-Water.”

Foulques snorted in sudden, ill-disguised laughter.

“I’m sorry, you what now?” I blurted.

“Don’t ask.” Raven said.

“She managed to burn salt water.” Rukia supplied as she headed out to...probably start cooking, since I couldn’t see any places to do it in the church.

“I see…” Right, do not let Raven cook without supervision.

I think around that point, the fatigue caught up to me. I remember going to lie down on a pew and drifting in and out of consciousness. Every so often someone would come ask me what my name was, how old I was, where I came from and random math questions. I suppose I’m glad I didn’t get captured by Garleans- this would have been a great time to worm information out of me. ...That’s kind of terrifying actually. All they’d have to do is give me a mild concussion and boom, I’m an open book.

Alphinaud showed up at some point. I think I woke up just long enough to eat and then went back to sleep. There was a lot of laughing. I don’t know what was said. Foulques and Rukia seemed to get along very well. Like a house on fire.

I didn’t know what Alphinaud wanted. It could wait until morning. At least, I hoped it could. We had almost no casualties aside from Noraxia to my knowledge.

I prayed it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lunarosewood23 for Raven and Rukia, who will be joining us for this crazy ride!
> 
> ...Hey look, I didn't post this at 3 in the freakin' morning for once in my life!


	12. Cauterized Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People died. Not as many as there could have been, but still. I lost one friend, and some almost-friends.
> 
> It's weird how little I'm feeling.
> 
> Oh and we have to find an airship. This job, it just keeps getting more and more...interesting.

I woke up the next...morning? I think it was morning. It was very early, I knew that much. My head wasn’t killing me, which was nice. I’d have to be careful though- that’s what I remember overhearing once about head injuries. I should probably invest in a helmet.

But. It was morning. I had woken up, which meant I wasn’t dead. It was a weird feeling, knowing that today I would probably have to start dealing with yesterday. There was still a body, if not more than one in the Waking Sands. Weirder still was it to imagine that just yesterday, that body was a being, a very pleasant and energetic being, and now...I would likely have to take her back to Little Solace and bring the bad news.

Really, what good are we, that we can’t even keep safe one ambassador?

But then, what person would join the Scions expecting to survive the tenure?

I wonder what that says about me. I was inducted before I fully understood what was expected of me. There wasn’t even a contract to sign...this, I suppose, will serve as my wake-up call. I will have to be careful- I’m playing for keeps now, and in such a cutthroat game, there’s no room to 'play' the hero. All in or nothing.

Laying around wasn’t going to keep the impending tasks away, however, so I decided I would go outside while it was still cool and get some training in before breakfast. Now that I think about it, it does help a bit to do that before eating- there's no heaviness to deal with. Once I was outside, I stretched and called my spear to my hand.

The world eventually fell away to a semi-clear blur as I went through the movements of each of the combinations, eventually weaving them together against my own shadow.

_ Clang! _

Until, that is, a second shadow approached from the edge of my vision, vaulting in from the sky. Instinctively I raised my spear to meet him, turning the practice into a sparring match. Without thinking, I ducked, dodged, parried and countered what I could- much like what he was doing, except mine felt immeasurably clumsier. It's like this every time- I watch him, and I'm entranced, and then I realize that one day if I practice enough, I could be that good, but when I catch up, he's moved ahead again. No wonder he is "Senior". I think I managed to sneak in a few good hits before he disarmed and knocked me off my feet- well, this time it was more I tried to dodge fancy and broke the landing.

“Oof!”

“Hmph, not bad, apprentice. You have been diligent in your training. Heh, I knew those numerous daunting battles would sharpen not only courage, but your skill as well!” Foulques said as he put his spear away. I couldn’t help but feel a little proud of that. 

“You really think so?”

“I do not need to  _ think _ so. Today you struck me twice. Less than half a moon ago, you could not even strike me once,” he replied with a nod.

“Ah, I’m glad. Join me for breakfast? There’s something I’m considering. Since you’re currently my mentor, I’d like your opinion.” The sun was starting to rise, and it was getting hot, so I broke out my portable stove and made enough omelette for about ten people. Of course I washed my hands before I touched anything else- baba always stressed how important that was, especially when handling fish.

“From the amount you have prepared, I assume you are expecting Raven and Rukia to join?” Foulques inquired as he took a seat. I tossed him a bar of soap and a handful of water shards.

“Yes. Perhaps. If they haven’t eaten. If they have, then this can be a carry-around lunch or breakfast on the days when stopping to cook is a luxury.” I passed him a bowl of breakfast and took some for myself. 

“So,” he said a few bites later, “what was it you wanted to ask about?”

“I want to challenge Ywain.”

Abruptly it became so quiet I could hear a goat in the fields sneeze. Foulques was staring at me. Quite intensely. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Um, I get it if you don’t want to go back-” Wait, nope, that was a grin. He looked sort of feral like this actually. “Look uh-”

“I am not averse to the idea,” he said. His gaze turned critical. “However, at your present proficiency, you will be hard-pressed in a battle against him.”

“I don’t want to beat him though- not in the same way you do. I was just wondering if I was strong enough to prompt a trial of appraisal from him- for both of us, since you have also gotten stronger.” 

“Pray tell what is the point of going to see him then.” Foulques crossed his arms and leaned back.

“I promised him that if fortunes were good, he would have two lancers to appraise- if you are amenable to such a thing.” He continued to stare, apparently not impressed with the explanation. “Perhaps I’m too optimistic, but I’d like to see if he took my protests to heart. At the very least, if at least one of us does well during the evaluation, it may open a path to new opportunities.” 

He stared for a moment longer and then finally, uncrossed his arms and shook his head. “Very well. Though I have oft advised you to cut your ties with them, you remain a student of that craven Guild, and you are resolved to see this through to its conclusion. Mayhap it will be worth coming. Interesting turns follow you like your shadow."

“It might not be entirely fruitless for you, Senior.”

“Do tell.”

“They will find it harder to dismiss you if they see your methods have borne fruit. Granted, your lessons had some alterations along the way, but the core of it is still the same- and in any case,” I tapped my spear. “It shows, doesn’t it? I’m not as much of a turret anymore.”

“Ha! That is a fair argument.” He laughed and stood up. I took that to mean that breakfast was basically done with, so I reached into my bottomless bag of fun and pulled out a tortoiseshell. I still can’t wrap my head around how that can fit in my little sack. I mean,  _ I _ can almost fit into the shell! Well, I suppose there’s no point in dwelling on that. I need to wash the dishes- can’t keep chucking them out when I use them only once- I don’t have  _ that _ much gil to spare. As for the pot I made the omelette in, I used a bit of cloth to wrap everything up and keep the lid down so it wouldn’t get everywhere in my bag once I started moving again. 

Ten minutes later, everything was more or less cleaned up. As I was cleaning, it suddenly struck me that while Rukia and Raven had both told me what was the reality, I still didn’t  _ know. _ My mind could not decide between the truth and the illusion- and it was bothering me. On a whim, I began preparing to launch myself back to the Waking Sands. I needed to see for myself just how bad the damage was.

“Actually, before we go to Gridania, I need to make a stop at Horizon.”

“You are not getting cold feet, I hope,” he replied as he went through his set of drills.

“No. I need to see for myself what reality I’m supposed to be living in. I know Rukia and Raven have already told me but part of me still hasn’t accepted it. If you want to come, I won’t stop you. I’ll be back here later this afternoon- maybe earlier if I don’t get asked to help, as a worker that used the building.”

“Your Echo?" he remarked. I nodded. "This power you have sounds troublesome."

“It can be. Well, see you later.” I waved and my vision turned blue as I teleported away.

I got there just as a merchant was pulling up with an empty wagon. There were already some bodies piled up outside- not many, thankfully.

“Ye don’t look like one o’ them church fellas. Not that I’ll turn ye away, no sir. Ye one o’ them folks this place belongs to?” the merchant said as he pulled up to the door. “...Could swear I’ve seen ye before, but maybe ye just have one of those faces.”

“I work- worked- here.”

“Hm. So ye goin’ in to survey the damage, then. I wouldn’t if I were you. It’s a right mess in there, I tell ye. Godsdamned imperials.” He spat in disgust- which, while I mirrored the sentiment, the whole spitting thing is honestly more than a bit gross. “I don’t know what their quarrel with the folks here was- and I don’t want to know. Sooner we get this behind us, the better. ...Ye still goin’ in, lass?” I nodded. “Eh, well, yer call. If ye see anymore bodies, bring ‘em out, will ye? I’m exhausted from moving these other ones.”

“Sure.”

“Just load ‘em up in the wagon when ye’re done. No one’s come to claim the bodies, so these’re all headed for the lichyard. Try to hold yer nose- some o’ them are starting to turn.” I nodded again at his advice and pushed the door open.

The silence was eerie- but at least now, I could see clearly. The halls were mostly empty, and the makeshift canteen my colleagues were in before was...well, it looked like there’d been a violent brawl in there. Tables were overturned, books strewn everywhere with some of the pages falling out, a chair was lodged in some boxes and part of a light fixture had fallen out. I looked about and only found one other person besides Noraxia who had...fallen in battle. I wondered who this unlucky colleague was. I’d never met her, so I honestly had no clue. 

It’s...weird, how numb one gets when moving bodies about. I could have known who these were if we’d had time to meet, mayhap. I piled Noraxia in beside the mystery colleague, trying to secure her so she wouldn’t fall off.

Who were these people? Did they have family? I know Noraxia did- the entire village of Little Solace. The rest though...would their families know what happened to them? Their friends?

The trip back to the Lichyard took almost no time- or perhaps it did take time and I just didn’t notice. On the one hand, a lot more survived than what that weird vision showed me. On the other hand, the few we’d lost were a few still too many. Forget about revenge, the Empire had to at least be prevented from establishing a hold in Eorzea. If Isari were to happen here as well…

“-there is one we cannot accept. We would like you to return this one to her people, the Sylphs of Little Solace. It is only proper that she be given into the care of her friends and family, so that they may mourn her in accordance with sylphic traditions.” ...Ah. Eluned had been saying something, and I missed most of it. Woops. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. The damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been- still too much, all the same.”

“That is understandable. What befell your order was an unforgivable crime. If you would have these villains brought to justice, consider making a pilgrimage to the mark of the Warden. Though I don't follow the teachings of Azeyma, it is said that to offer your prayers is to invoke Her divine judgement. Regardless of your faith, mayhap it will be worth the effort."

I suppose I could at least try. Would it help? I have no idea. It certainly wouldn’t do the dead any good. But it might help me focus. ...Oh, who am I kidding. I’ve already seen too much of this. It was all more of the same, yet more and more strikes against the Garleans. More times I would have to repeat the prayer to send the departed safely to the  _ kami. _ Was there even a point to all this?

I went. Were the Twelve really out there? I had no idea. But somehow, seeing the Mark of Azeyma felt weirdly fortifying.

_ Let Azeyma weigh the scales. _

I steeled myself and jumped to East Shroud, making my way to Little Solace. It was time to return Noraxia- and pray the Sylphs wouldn’t kill me for failing to protect one of theirs.

Thankfully they didn’t. I suppose I need not have worried. The Sylphs too, want revenge- though I don’t know how willing I’d be to actually call them. It would be bad to lose any more of them. Then again, being denied that chance to fight back is also pretty insulting…

I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. 

I came back to the church in the late afternoon to find everyone huddled around Marques and a Garlean sword. I looked around, trying to find more Imperials- it seemed that there was, or at least, had been, one in the vicinity while I was gone.

“Pardon me, but what’s going on here? Was there an Imperial attack while I was away?” I turned back to them once I was sure there were no detectable hostiles.

“Ah, Private Jiang. Allow me to introduce the legendary engineer, Master Cid Garlond. To answer your question, there have been numerous reports that the Ixal have summoned Garuda in Coerthas. We will require Master Garlond’s airship to pass her sanctuary’s protections. Pray meet us in Gridania so that we may begin our search.” Alphinaud explained the situation quickly. While that told me what we were doing, that didn’t shed much insight as to why there was a Garlean sword on the table.

“That’s fine, but this sword, where did it come from?”

“The owner of this sword,” Foulques answered, thumbing at the sword, “was outside lurking in the bushes. So indiscreet was his staring that Marques was able to sense his gaze, and implored the three of us to investigate. As for the stalker, suffice to say he will not be continuing his mission.”

“Didn’t even know what hit ‘im,” Rukia added, casually twirling a knife. Well, that’s lovely. She’s pretty competent, which is nice, but very lethal, which- oh, why am I surprised?! I’m surrounded by lethal people! I’M lethal! ...I suppose it’s good the guy didn’t suffer.

“Very efficient. Right, uh, I’ll see you there. It’s getting a bit late though. Should we start the investigation tomorrow so we’ll have sunlight to work with?” I hoped they’d say yes. I don’t like working in the dark. I’m blind at night-  _ completely _ blind, to the point where the only thing I can see is a full moon and lanterns, but none of the surrounding objects and no stars. 

  
“There is merit to that suggestion. Very well. Let us lodge here for the evening and we will set off tomorrow morning.” Alphinaud said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAND here we go again with unreasonable posting hours! 
> 
> I'm really deep in my wordcount. When I looked, it was 8PM and when I looked again- MIDNIGHT! 
> 
> Anyways, things are going to start heating up next chapter!


	13. Your Fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job takes us to North Shroud, but before I can go, there is some unfinished business I need to take care of. As it involves the Lancer's Guild, Foulques accompanies me, and from the moment we walk through the door, things begin to move in earnest, spiralling out of control very, very quickly.

Foulques and I set out early the next morning, immediately after a brief training session, breakfast, and Alphinaud designating Fallgourd Float as our meeting place after I told him I had some business in Gridania to attend to. Father Iluid apparently had a clue to impart in the form of a folktale or a legend saying something about the  _ Enterprise _ \- Cid’s ship- heading northwards. 

To save time, we rode the aetherytes. I almost wished we had walked, however. I was nervous.

What was I to say?

What if this didn’t work?

Why was this even a problem? It wasn’t like this was the first time I went to Ywain for instruction. This wouldn’t even be the first time I would challenge him- I had already done so once, in the heat of the moment, last time I was here.

Without realizing it, my steps had slowed. “Do not tarry, Mingxia- unless you are second-guessing yourself?” Foulques called from further down the path.

“No. I am simply unsure of how to conduct myself.” 

“I fail to see the problem. Do as you have always done. You have already resolved yourself to this path, and you are only asking the Guildmaster for guidance on your next steps. You are not about to go to blows with the Elder Seedseer in single unarmed combat alone- though admittedly that  _ would _ be a sight.” I’m embarrassed to say that his comment drew a very unseemly snort from me.

“Alright, yeah, that’s true, and better like this than alone, to be certain.”

Foulques replied with a toothy, eager grin as we stood outside the guild hall. “It would be unwise of you to wait too long. I may grow bored and issue a challenge to the guild whilst you deliberate.”

“You would, wouldn’t you. Good thing I’m not going to wait, then.” I pushed open the door, giving it a gentle extra shove so it would stay open for Foulques.

Inside I could hear Ywain running his drills. “Again! Do as you have observed! Again! Next! Enough, put your lances up!” The command was followed by the clash of wood on wood and the shouts of the trainees. I stepped through the threshold into the training area. He nodded a greeting. “Mingxia, ever a welcome sight. I see you have not been lax in your training...nor do you come alone. What brings you here today?” Ywain directed the last question not at me, but at Foulques. 

“I invited him- as per the promise I made. If the fortunes be good, you will have two to appraise. I’ve been practicing, and he too, has grown stronger.” I jumped in, hoping to head off a situation.

“I see you have also chosen not to heed my advice. Perhaps, however, that has worked in your favour. It is good that you came when you did and in your present company. Let us begin your trial. Lancers, clear the floor!” At his command, all of the trainees flocked to the sides of the room. “Let us have you both demonstrate your skill in a match. Both of you, don the training armor and practice spears and meet in the center ring. The rest of you will observe the battle and glean what you can from your seniors.”

“With all due respect, sir, my experience and skill are still less than my senior’s. He will be a good yalmstick by which to measure me, but the reverse will not hold true.” I watched Ywain’s face as I said this. Though he seemed to be as ever the cool, impartial instructor, I noticed very slight twitches in his face and hands. Apparently he did not like what I had to say. “If you are not averse to it, sir, and my self-assessment isn’t wholly incorrect, may I humbly ask for a display of your skill against the winner of this match, that I too may observe and further learn?” I put on my practice gear as I spoke.

The sides of the room began to buzz with whispers and conversation. 

“It’d be awesome if we could see Ywain fight!”

“Did she just challenge the Guildmaster? Oh I HAVE to see this.”

“Come on, Guildmaster! Can we watch you too?” 

The voices of the trainees clamoured, begging Ywain to fight the winner of the sparring match. Foulques was grinning as he adjusted his helmet. Now that I was looking, it appeared that on both of our sets of armour, there were targets painted on.

“This is a most intriguing turn of events. Indeed, what say you, Guildmaster? Surely you would not want to disappoint your students.” Foulques added, a mocking edge in his remark. Ywain’s face remained impassive. Above provocation, to be sure- at least for now.

“Take your positions,” Ywain instructed. Foulques and I stepped into the drawn circles on the wooden floor. “You will have noticed that there are targets on your armour. Striking these targets will yield one point each. The first combatant to score five points will be declared the victor- who I will personally appraise in battle.” The novices cheered, and even some of the more senior members on the second floor were looking on in interest. “On my mark!” We raised our spears. He stepped back. “Begin!”

_ Focus. _ The world became a formless blur as we circled each other, looking for an opening. I lunged first, and we met in a clash of wood. 

"Give me your best," he said as we pushed against each other.

"You as well." I nodded to him.

"Earn that right then, Mingxia," he said as we broke apart. His glance darted at my shoulder, the only warning before he swung his spear to jab at it. In reply, I made an upwards stroke to parry, extending as quickly as I could in hopes of poking the target on his shoulder. He knocked my spear aside and took a step sideways.

The traded blows grew faster and faster as we stepped around each other, vying for dominance. 

_ Clack! _ He met and turned my thrust.

"Too slow!" He poked the rubber end into my faceplate. My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Point!" Ywain signalled us back to the starting circles. "Begin!"

This time Foulques attacked first with his trademark flurry of combination strikes that left neither room to think nor to counter. He had me on the defensive. All I could do was block what I could and try to sidestep the rest. He grinned at me, apparently assured of victory- and then proceeded to knock me off my feet. 

_ Don't hesitate! _

As he brought his spear down to try to take the point on my chestplate, I rolled away, springing to my feet and tagging his side. He was surprised for a brief moment, and then he nodded once. But that nod held the promise of a more difficult battle.

“Point!” We returned to the center. “Begin!”

And so it began again. The third bout started a little bit slower, but that didn’t hold for long. Perhaps that was because we had both landed a hit on each other- wait, yes, this is definitely a level up from before. Now it was really going to get serious.

The bouts were much faster after that. There was no longer  _ any _ time to think farther than the next second- any words that were to be said would be said with the spears. The strokes became smaller, the margins of error smaller.

Foulques won the third and fourth bouts with a strike to the side and head. I took the fifth, with a feint and quick tap to his shoulder, and the sixth when he left his torso open. But the final two bouts were his. I could not keep up- his finishing strokes were so fine that I was struck before I could react enough to deflect them.

“The winner of this match is Foulques!” The cheering of the spectators slammed into me like thunder. Previously it had only been a dull buzz in the background. I thought everything was weirdly tall until I realized that I was on my bottom again. I felt strangely light  _ and _ heavy at the same time. 

Foulques strode over and extended his hand. I took it out of reflex, and he hauled me to my feet. He seemed...happy, although there were many other things that were flashing across his face almost too fast to see. Fierce pride, a degree of smugness, anticipation- wait, he  _ won _ . That meant he would get to fight Ywain! Even I couldn’t stop the thrum of excitement at the impending match.

“Woo!” Someone from the crowd cheered. “That was amazing! And you’re saying we’ll be that good someday?!”

“Eh, it wasn’t bad, for a Grey,” remarked another. I turned to stare at them. Now wasn’t the time, but I would remember that face.

“Ah, who cares?” said the lancer beside him. “Those moves were something else! They were going so fast I almost couldn’t keep up! That’s definitely someone I don’t want to mess with, no sir.”

“That girl’s his student? Isn’t she the one Ywain keeps going on about? Doesn’t seem like much to me.”

“Like you could do any better! That guy’s crazy-strong! He goes so fast I’d be lucky to get one hit on him, and she landed three!”

“She’s got balls, going against the Guildmaster like that.”

“Huh?”

“That’s the Duskwight that kept barging in on our training sessions before. You know, the one that whupped Oswyn? And that adventurer student’s the one that brought that bullheaded eejit back.”

“Seriously?! And she’s friends with this blighter. That’s wild.”

“Not so loud! She can hear you!”

I tuned out the noise and turned back to Foulques. “Congratulations. You’re going to fight Ywain next right?”

“I am, and I welcome the challenge! It is long past time that the Guildmaster proves his worth,” he exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.

“You know what? Yeah.  _ Yeah _ . I don’t think you’ll need a tonze of it, but good luck. Give ‘im what-for! I just know you’re going to give him a run for his gil, and who cares if it’s a win or a loss, I’ll be cheering for you  _ and _ coming back for more after!”

“See that you do. You have improved some, but there is yet more to be done. You do not want for courage, but your technique requires further refinement.” Foulques replied matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“Let us take a half-bell of rest,” Ywain said. “It would not be a fair battle, nor a fair assessment if exhaustion staggers your steps against a fresh opponent. Mingxia, come here.”

I went over to where Ywain was. “Yes, sir?”

“It appears that your time with your wayward senior has benefited you. I saw not a hint of hesitation nor uncertainty, though you would do well to make your movements smaller and faster. I believe you can be entrusted with a technique only allowed to the more proficient lancers in the guild. To the dummies- I will show you how to perform it.” Ywain said, bringing me to where the dummies were.

The technique he showed me was Lance Charge, a move akin to sharpening focus so I could hit just a little bit harder for the next few strikes. Not exactly flashy, but I’m sure it would be useful later on.

“Thank you, Guildmaster.” I clipped my spear onto my back.

“Would I be right to assume you will continue your travels with Foulques?” Ywain inquired quietly.

“Yes. I appreciate your concern for me, Guildmaster. However, I have decided to do this entirely of my own will, and would you not agree that this is a favourable arrangement?” I left the rest of the words unsaid- that he had gotten his peace because of this. That I chafed at the memory of being considered as a tool. Adventurer I may be, but my life was too high a price to pay for my education in spearcraft!

“I cannot deny that it is. I am also glad to see that his influence has not kindled a dangerous impulsiveness in you.” Ywain replied.

“...The time was well spent. I am not the only one that benefited from this. Thank you again for your guidance and time.” I dipped a shallow bow and returned to the far side of the room.

There were a few novices hovering near Foulques, one having plucked up the nerve to ask a question. When I approached, some of them dispersed.

“Did he pull you aside to give yet another sermon on the virtues of resolve and composure?” he questioned sarcastically.

“Surprisingly not. He showed me how to aetherially sharpen my lance. I think he was going to try to warn me away from you again.” I popped open a water bottle. “Want some?”

He waved his own in answer. “That does not surprise me. He did not look especially pleased with your reply.”

“Oh, he didn’t? Huh, I didn’t get that feeling from him- though I suppose it wouldn’t be unexpected after I reminded him I am not a tool.” I took a sip of water. He glanced back, an unspoken question hanging in the air. “I’ll tell you later, outside.”

“I will hold you to that.” That was all Foulques had time to say. A...what’s it called over here, a gong? A gong was struck, signalling that the second match was to start.

“Combattants, to the center! Everyone else, to the sides!” The students and I who had begun milling about in the room immediately darted back off the arena floor at the senior lancer’s command. Foulques and Ywain went to the center, practice armour donned and spear held at the ready.

“Who do you think will win?” asked someone beside me.

“Psh, of course it has to be the Guildmaster,” answered their friend.

“The Duskwight is pretty good,” someone else remarked.

“Against the adventurer he taught, maybe. But Ywain will definitely win, no contest,” whispered another. 

“No, I’m sure it’s going to be a close fight. Foulques is strong.” I felt eyes turn to me- perhaps I was louder than intended?

“Of course you would say that. That Grey is your mentor.” My guildmate retorted.

“Then who would know better than the one who has both fought and learned from him? Teacher Ywain’s strong, there’s no question of that, for how else would he have come by this post? But have a care that you don’t dismiss someone so quickly.”

“Begin!” The overseeing lancer stepped back and shouted the call. 

Unlike how Foulques and I began, Ywain and Foulques did not circle each other. They simply stood there, poised and ready to strike, staring each other down. Then, as if they heard or saw some silently decided signal, they suddenly sprang at each other. 

It was in that moment when I realized just how  _ far _ I had to go, still. Foulques and Ywain moved as if in a dance. Everything was so tight- there were no wasted movements, and every motion was so  _ precise _ . I could barely follow what was going on- each strike and counterstrike, parry and dodge were done so rapidly that by the time I was finished processing one, five more exchanges had already occurred.

_ Is this what happens with extensive training and practice? _

“Point!” the overseeing lancer raised a hand towards Ywain. When- where- how? Wait, was it that glancing hit to Foulques’ shoulder?

None of the spectators said a word as they were signalled to return and begin again. Another series of rapid exchanges- quick jabs, parries that only just knocked the spearheads off path, rapid turns and extensions to block low strikes and bypass the other spear- manoeuvers that I struggled just to start, they were executing so easily. They barely moved from the center of the ring, as opposed to the needlessly mobile bout I had with him.

Foulques won the second and third bouts. Ywain claimed the fourth, when Foulques appeared to falter momentarily. After that, the speed of their movements somehow increased even further, to such a degree that I was only able to catch about half of each bout. It was overwhelming, the difference in skill between his match and mine. Fifth bout went to Ywain, but then Foulques took the next two, Ywain won the one after that, and on the last bout, they each struck a point from each other at exactly the same moment, such that the overseeing lancer had to call a draw, and declare one last bout to break the tie. Each bout was quick, only a few minutes each at most.

The tiebreaker bout was the most ferocious. Their spears darted back and forth, and each movement to avoid each other’s strike was less of a step and more of a lean, from which they came back almost immediately for a counterstrike. Several times over the course of the exchanges, it looked as though one was about to score a strike- only to miss by a hair's breadth as his opponent anticipated the incoming motion and moved. After an uncountable number of these back and forths, they lunged at each other, neither one doing anything to avoid his opponent’s spear. The entire guild watched with bated breath.

_ CLACK! _

“POINT!” the overseer shouted, raising a hand towards Ywain, though both combattants’ spears were poking each other in the faceplate. “Ywain Deepwell is the victor!” 

Ywain and Foulques lowered their spears, exchanged some comments I could not hear and left the stage. The room erupted in cheers, shouts and jeers. Most of the students crowded around Ywain, though a few offered their congratulations to Foulques, as well. Even though it ended well, a coil of irritation unwound itself in my gut. Why couldn't Ywain have just done this at the beginning instead of playing us all like puppets? Then again I suppose if he had I wouldn't be quite so lucky as I am now.

“Mingxia, a moment, if you will.” Ywain approached us on our way out. 

“Yes sir?” I stopped, curious to know what he wanted. Foulques stopped as well, watching with apparent disinterest.

“There is a matter I would entrust you with. Your performances today lead me to believe you two may be the right lancers for this job. The guild has urgent need of a capable lancer for a mission beyond our nation's borders. Hear me out, if you will." Foulques and I glanced at each other. 

"We're listening." I had somewhere to go, but on the off-chance that this...request was on the way, it could be done at about the same time.

"I've received word from an Ishgardian friend to the effect that he requires our aid. I would have you go and provide that aid. As you may already know, due to her ongoing conflict with the dragons, Ishgard has kept her gates closed to outsiders for some time. The occasional dragoon on patrol duty is about all folk see these days. In spite of her self-imposed isolation, however, the Holy See has never failed to honor her obligations to her allies."  _ The Holy See? What in the world was that? _ "It is only fitting that we answer the call and lend what assistance we can. To this end, we offered to dispatch a contingent of Wood Wailers with all haste─but were politely informed that they would not be welcome, much to our initial confusion. It was later explained that we are dealing with a matter of some sensitivity, best handled by individuals who are capable and trustworthy, yet unbound by allegiance─and who fits that description save adventurers? Secrecy being paramount, I can provide no details as to the nature of the task. All you need to know will be revealed at the rendezvous point. Should you accept the mission, take yourselves to the Observatorium. A knight by the name of Ser Alberic will receive you upon arrival." With that said, he waited expectantly.

I pulled out my map and glanced at it, trying to figure out where Coerthas was. Foulques tapped the northern part of the map. Ah. There it was. Well, it was just a little bit more out of the way from where Alphinaud said we were going. Okay, fine, it was an entire border out of the way, but it wasn’t  _ that _ far. 

“If you have a chance, tell ‘Ser Alberic’ to expect at least one interested party, but no more than two, please and thank you. I’ll take this job.” I rolled my map back up and stuck it in the side pocket of my coat. “We’ll be going. Thank you, Guildmaster.” We left, making for North Shroud. There was business to attend to yet.

“So, um-” I started, thinking to ask Foulques if he knew anything about this Coerthas.

“What did y-” Foulques said at the same time. 

“You first.” I shoved my hands in my coat pockets.

“You mentioned earlier that ‘you reminded him that you are not a tool’ but would say no more while we lingered in the guild hall. What has he done to earn your ire?” There was a note of amusement in his question. Clearly, even though he’d had his fight, he still didn’t think well of Ywain. A sentiment I shared- the thought of what he’d done, what he’d  _ said _ , was enough to get my blood near-boiling again.

“He sits on his dais, looking down upon his supposed students, but never coming to their aid when trouble arose.” I took a deep breath, digging my nails into the palm of my gloves. “He noticed that we reacted well to each other. I consistently came back no worse for the wear and you apparently aren’t as disruptive when I’m in the same room. He tried to use me as- as a  _ tool _ ! To leash you! Without my agreement! Like-like you’re some kind of wild animal- I fail to see how this is funny.” Foulques, for whatever reason, had started laughing in the middle of...yeah, I was ranting. But still! It was- grrr! I wish I hadn’t started thinking about it- Foulques is and had been much stronger than I, to the point where if I was to match him and hope to survive, I would have had to use magic. Ywain could have gotten me killed  _ several _ times over the course of my stay!

“It is hardly surprising, coming from that craven guildmaster. As you said yourself, he prefers to use others to solve his problems for him, even when he has the means to do so more effectively on his own. Are we not all tools of convenience to such a person?” He mused. “If it puts you more at ease, were you not worth my time, I would not have gone to such lengths with you. He would have had to send another if you were like the rest of them. Spineless whelps make for poor sport.”

“Well,  _ that _ certainly helps,” I grumbled sarcastically.

“Would it make you feel better to tell you that it would have been relatively quick and painless?” he answered playfully, slowly reaching towards his back.

“What would have made me feel better is to not even need to-!” Something flickered in my periphery and instinctively I sidestepped, drawing my spear as I did so. All conscious thought stopped as I registered a spearpoint being thrust at my face and raised my own to deflect it. 

" _ Kiai! _ " I shoved against my assailant, drew my spear back a short ways and darted forward, meaning to tag them. They jumped back. I heard another clang as Foulques engaged the mysterious other lancer. Once the dust cleared, I took a good look at them- him. 

_ That face! That’s one of those ones from the Echo I received from Foulques! Traitor! Traitor! Criminal! Justice! Justice! Justice!! _

“Heh. Not bad, for an outsider. Looks like the rumours are true, then, that you had taken a student. I wonder how you lured this girl to your side.” The “Wailer” remarked. 

I threw lightning. Not a strong charge, mind, since I had a spear, and not my staff, but I was neither caring nor thinking. “If you will speak of me, then speak  _ to _ me! You aren’t making a good case for yourself,  _ Wailer _ , to a woman familiar with thieves dressed as guards!”

“Ah- ah, careful there, girl. It would take very little for you to lose your freedom out here.” The Wailer drawled. A threat, huh?

“After you attacked me first? I think not.” I leveled my spear at him.

“And who would listen to the only witness here? Your dear teacher is an exile in the city. How amusing it is that you accuse me of thievery when you are travelling with one!” The Wailer laughed. Another Wailer stepped out from somewhere in the trees.

“Are they giving you trouble?” he asked his friend.

“No, no, of course not! I’m just greeting an old friend, after all. Do you recall our leader back in the good old days?” the first Wailer said jovially.

“Unfortunately.” The second Wailer deadpanned. “It shames me to remember how I went along with it.”

“Oh, don’t be like that! Look how well he’s doing! He even found himself a student, can you believe that?”

“...That slip of an errand girl that has been running around these woods? She must be as naive as she is daft, then.” The second Wailer replied dispassionately. “You there, girl, you clearly don’t know who you’ve allowed to mentor you. I would advise that you leave before you get yourself in trouble.”

“Ha. A bit late for that, aren’t you? I already  _ am _ in trouble! Your friend over there so very  _ kindly _ waylaid myself and present company unprovoked! Well, I’m quite cross now. If you leave, I can forget I ever saw you. But if not...” I took a step forward-

Only for Foulques to stop me. “Mingxia, do not take another step. It appears that my  _ old friends _ have been hankering for a reunion.”

“Yes, yes, and we have been ever so curious about how our dear leader has been holding up! After all, it has been years.” The first Wailer remarked dramatically. 

“Your concern is touching,” Foulques sneered, sarcasm all but dripping from every word. There was nothing but contempt on his face, but that was only a mask for the fury he surely felt- if the tension in how he held himself was an indication. “I, too, wonder if you have outgrown your craven ways.”

“Oho, so it is a challenge you want! Very well, dear leader, I suppose this venue is perhaps too well-travelled for a group of old friends to reunite! I’ll see you in Alder Springs. You can bring your student, if you like. Or not, it’s all the same to me~” the dramatic Wailer said. Someone shouted in the distance. “Well, I must be off. I will see you later. Perhaps we can put this behind us once and for all.” Somehow, there was something ominous about the way he said that. The second Wailer followed behind the first, merely staring at us for a moment before leaving. 

Once they were gone, Foulques snapped his spear to his back, glowering as he marched down the path to North Shroud. “Go, attend to your business, Mingxia. I will not be joining you for this mission.”

“Are you going to fight them alone?”

“Yes. Do not,” he rounded on me, “try to follow me. You will only get underfoot, and I have neither the energy nor the time to spare to keep you out of trouble.”

“You can’t be serious. There’s going to be at least two of them. They aren’t mindless beasts that are easy to predict.”

“Do you doubt my resolve, my courage?” His eyes narrowed at the perceived slight. I was on dangerous ground- but I would not, could not stand down, for to do so would go against everything I was taught the last few moons.

“Oh for- This isn’t about courage or resolve or any of that anymore! Have you so little regard for your own life?” See, I knew this was false, if that bad dream held any stock. I just didn’t know if he knew- and if he didn’t, I really did  _ not _ want to witness him discovering this at the very last moment.

“This is a matter of pride. I do not expect you to understand. Do not interfere, Mingxia. This is my battle, and there is no place in it for you. Be off, you have your work to attend to.” Foulques turned and walked away.

“Hey! Foulques! You can’t just- FOULQUES!” I tried running after him but it was as if he melted into the forest. If he didn’t want to be found, he would not be found. “Twelvesdammit! This- ARGH! FINE!”

I started down the road to Fallgourd Float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This monster of a chapter is 11 pages long, what the heck.  
> Thanks to lunarosewood23, beetlebrownleaf and stars_bleed_hearts_shine for helping me through this and beta-reading it. Also shoutout to Amasar for the tone checks.  
> Hey look, it's not stupid o'clock at night!  
> IT'S HEATING UP, YA GUYS!  
> No, I don't know who or how many of Foulques' old friends are. Yes, I made up a name for that kid we had to rescue at level 15.  
> Prompt fill for Wondrous Tales, [Job Quest] and [Argument].


	14. ...Is My Fight Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse as a group of Foulques' former colleagues ambush us on the road. I was left behind when they went to settle their score- something, it seems, I cannot afford, as their battleground is the cliffs of the Northern Shroud. The Shroud holds onto many things, and it isn't hard to have one's past catch up to them here.
> 
> True friendship means that even should we be angry at each other, we will guard each other's backs.

I was fuming as I marched towards the Float. Fine. FINE! If he wanted to go off on his own, that was his business. I thought we had something- we called each other ‘friend’ for Menphina’s sake! Of all the bull-headed, insensate, _pride-blinded_ things to do! Did it never occur to him that they might try to call for more of their friends, vultures that they are, or that they would fight dishonourably, considering what they did to him before? And now that I’m thinking about it, I need to be careful as well! If they find out that I know the truth, I’m next on the list! Were all Elezen like this or was it just the ones from here?!

...Yet as I walked, something pricked at the back of my mind. 

_I’ll see you in Alder Springs._

_...Alder Springs._

I stopped, recalling the nightmare...was it a nightmare? It felt so real. The one I had the day we defeated the abnormally powerful Voidsent. Alder Springs had cliffs- tall ones that ended somewhere in a chasm so deep that I wouldn’t be able to see the bottom, nor hear the echo of a dropped stone. If they were going there to fight…

Ah, shite. Of all the swiving, Twelvesdamned things!

I pressed the linkpearl against my ear. “Hello, Alphinaud? Mine apologies, I’ll be delayed for a few more bells yet. Something rather urgent has come up. Kindly do not call me in the meantime, the situation is rather sensitive.” I didn’t bother waiting for a reply, cutting the connection and bolting for the Springs. 

A lady Wailer flagged me down from the diremite-infested paths. I jogged over, but did not give her time to state her business, presenting mine instead. I had this horrible, nagging feeling that I was on a very tight schedule.

“Pardon me,” I wheezed, “have you seen a group of Wailers and a Duskwight Lancer passing this way?”

“Why do you want to know, adventurer?” she asked.

“Those Wailers-” I should consider my words carefully. “Um, they said they had some business with my friend and I, but I got left behind. Hyur legs, you know. Too short to keep up with my taller colleagues.”

“Ah, so you must be that adventurer then.” The Wailer said. Uh oh.

“Pardon me? I have a reputation?”

“I have heard tell of an adventurer who is travelling with such a lancer. They went that way, towards the cliffs overlooking Gelmorra. They were a rather rancorous group.” She pointed towards a spot that frankly, I didn’t particularly want to see or even go near. “If you mean to join them, I would advise care. Such a large group of people will surely agitate the Ziz flocks that reside there.” Oh, bugger me.

“Oh, uh, thanks! If you need something from me, I’ll have to get back to you on that. My friend does not like it when I am late, you see. Thank you!” I bolted away, changing from Lancer to Black Mage mid-step once I reached the cliffs...floating islands...ledges, whatever that mess of ancient plant life, rock, and disaster area of local fauna was.

I’m pretty sure I swore at least fourteen different ways when I got there. First of all, I’ve never actually been here. This place was built like a maze. The understorey, worse yet, was dark. I could barely see. Did I mention that I was about two seconds away from a full on panic? What if I was too late, and I wasn’t able to avert the nightmare?

_No, no, no, I need to calm down. Okay. Now I must listen. Deep breaths. Hear. Wind. Stones. Grenade chirps. Ziz calls. Diremite- VOICES!!_

I darted off across the tops of the stones, roots and bridges, praying to the Twelve and all the kami I knew that I wouldn't be too late, that the bad feeling I had was horribly off the mark, anything but this horribly anxiety-inducing hunch I had of what was about to happen. _Please please please just this once let it be paranoia._

From below I could hear the sounds of weapons clashing, shouts and jeering, faintly at first and then growing steadily louder and clearer. Did I do something bad in a past life? Was this why I couldn't have nice things? Like friends, and fewer enemies, and not having to struggle with local law enforcement that was in some ways worse than the actual criminals? Why do you hate me, life? What did I do?

I frantically searched. Near the diremite tunnels, empty. The grenade beds were also devoid of people. I scampered to where the nightmare took place and- yep, everyone I was looking for was there, accompanied by the sounds of battle and the shrieking of monsters. What an ugly scene it made.

Foulques was fighting five people and two agitated ziz at once. I told him this might happen! To his credit, he was getting hit far less than what I was expecting, but that was hardly a comfort considering that he was steadily losing ground. If he could not reclaim control of the battle, they would surely push him off the cliff. Their voices floated up from the ground below.

_“It is your own fault for coming here alone.”_

_“You never do learn, do you?”_

_“Poachers are wiser than you!”_

_“You call us craven, but unlike you, we have succeeded!”_

Fire burst to life in my hands. This may be his fight, but the overwhelming odds, and the slander- no, I would _not_ stand for it! I will _not_ allow them to have him! Screw this, screw his pride, screw their self-righteous “punishment”! 

" _Azeyma, weigh thy scales! Proclaim, oh fire, the brand unseen, adjust the balance which swings between_!" The aether in the forest squirmed, but I paid it no mind. I knew how to control my power- it would only strike what I wanted it to strike. I raised my staff and my hand, summoning fireballs in close succession and raining them down on the five “Wailers”. 

"Up there!" One of them shouted, pointing at me. The indifferent lancer drew back his arm- ah, he meant to throw his spear at me. Ha. Like I’d let him. I leapt off the outcrop, flipping once and aiming a kick at the would-be javelin thrower, who abandoned the attempt to dodge my strike. I landed, rolled, and sprang back up beside Foulques. Tsk. Shame. 

"Did I not tell you to stay out of this?! I am fine without your help-" Foulques growled around heavy breaths. I whipped a stream of fire at them to push them back, allowing both of us to step away from the cliff.

"Chocoboshite. I saw- I _heard_ from up there. Any further and you’d be down _there_." I thumbed at the edge of the cliff while I drew lightning into my staff.

"This is not your battle. I _will_ have my revenge against these cowards!" he snarled, raising his spear.

"So let me help, you stubborn fool! Fine if you want to fight them, but I’m not gonna let you stand against them alone! _Levinspear that falls as rain, howling warsong roars again!_ " I released the ball of lightning in the middle of the battlefield. It crackled and electrocuted all seven of our opponents. Three of them dropped their spears and fell, temporarily paralyzed by the shock. The other two stumbled, but kept coming. The ziz, terrified by the lightning, turned tail and ran. “I _know_ you can’t have gone to all that trouble with training me, with running through the wilds with me, just to make me LEAVE.”

"Foolish woman," the dispassionate Wailer said as he tried to skewer me. I used my staff to engage him, locking his spear. "You will mark yourself as an enemy of the wood for aiding this man." He pushed me back- a fight I couldn’t win when physical power wasn’t my forte. Still, I dug my heels in, standing with my back to Foulques.

“Oh?” I couldn’t help giving the Wailer a nasty grin. “You sure you should be telling me that? Didn’t you yourself say you regretted keeping counsel with the so-called thief at my side? So what does that make you? _Under this shaded frozen sky, ireful blossoms open wide!_ ” I exhaled, molding ice aether into a Blizzard III to burst in the space between us. 

“Argh!” The Wailer stumbled back- only to be replaced by two more of his subordinates. I struck them both with a controlled Fire II, scalding them while I used my staff to hold them back.

“Why is an upstanding adventurer like you fighting so hard for a criminal?!” growled the one on my right.

“Why? _Why did you abandon your friend?!_ ” I snarled a cry as I shoved their spears away, electrified my staff, and zapped both of them with a one-two blow to their guts.

“Friend? Pah! Don’t be so naive, little girl. Friends don’t exist when you’re fighting for your survival.” The dispassionate Wailer declared as he suddenly lunged. I moved my head to the side, but the tip caught me under the eye. A brief sting- and that was all, for any further pain was drowned.

Dimly behind me, I heard the overly dramatic lancer candidly ask Foulques if he was still holding that grudge after all this time. I unfortunately didn’t hear his response as my ears were filled with the roar of fire and the crash of thunder.

“Sorry, Senior, I don’t know how well I can hold back.” I felt more than heard his acknowledgement.

Fire glowed in the gem of my staff, so hot they burned white instead of their usual red-gold. The Wailer thrust his spear at my heart- which I caught with my staff. Putting a hand on the wooden spear handle, I yanked both the weapon and the wielder closer and barely noticed as it smoked and ignited. I could see the fear in his eyes as I drew him near. 

“You think you know of survival? Then tell me, _little Wildwood_ , what do you know of _survival_?” A whispered word and the fire changed to ice, climbing up the spear shaft and onto his arm. “Do you know the feeling of death looming over you every. Single. Day?” I shot ice at his feet, trapping him where he was as the ice continued to crawl over his body and encase him. “Do you know what it’s like, betting your life against the whims of others?” He tried to yank his spear back, but I held him fast as the ice advanced until everything but his head was locked in a frozen prison. “You obviously don’t, else you’d have never betrayed him.”

“You...you will pay for this,” the one I had fully encased growled.

I lifted his chin with the end of my staff, forcing him to meet my eyes. “Go on then. Set every Wailer you know upon me. I know your secret. I have friends in high places who know I can be trusted. Who _will_ listen when I ask them for help. All I would have to do is ask, and all shall come to light. Reflect on that while you await your judgement.”

I half-turned to glance at Foulques just as he tossed the overly-dramatic Wailer’s unmoving form aside. I couldn’t tell if the two he brought down were alive and unconscious or dead. I hoped it was the former, but I didn’t dare leave mine unattended, even though one was incapacitated and the other two were knocked out.

“I see you have finished with yours as well,” Foulques remarked, nodding to the creatively trussed up trio behind me. “Though I recall you were merely going to hold them up.”

I shrugged an apology. “Sorry. They made me angry. Gridania must be desperate if they are hiring common thieves to watch their roads and woods. Speaking of, what should we do with them? I’m disinclined to murder, but it is up to you to decide. It was you they wronged, after all.”

“Leave them to the beasts.” Foulques put his spear away and walked away.

I snapped my fingers and defrosted the one I had encased up to his head- but only one arm and without his spear. I jogged along behind him. Another trio of Wailers passed us as we walked to Fallgourd Float, jogging to where we came from. I didn’t really care too much- what could they say about what happened that wouldn’t incriminate them? They would either have to admit to attacking me, or lie outright- and if I was brought in for questioning, well, it was as I said. I have ammunition, and if they refused to check, then I would make sure my cry for justice would be heard throughout the continent.

We walked in silence. I tried to ignore the mounting aches and pains that were slowly seeping their way back into my awareness. Foulques didn’t seem as energetic as he was earlier either. It might not be a bad idea to change into conjurer and just apply a quick fix-up before it starts to fester-

“Thanks.” Foulques said gruffly as we went. 

“Eh?”

“You heard what I said. I will not repeat myself,” he half-grumbled, turning back to me.

“Ah, you’re welcome.” Silence loomed between us again for a moment. “...But don’t you ever do that again.” He glanced back questioningly. I took a deep breath while I fished around for a potion to slap on the gashes. “Going off alone to...to do that.” I gestured at the ravine. “I don’t want to- I _can’t_ \- I...can’t.” _I can’t lose you. You have become far too important to me._ “A-anyroad, a-are you hurt, here, let me- agh!” The bottle of potion slipped from my shaking fingers, which he deftly caught. He looked as if my efforts amused him, though he didn't laugh outright.

“See to yourself first- although with how unsteady your hands are, I doubt you can do even that much. Sit.” He nodded to a large log on the side of the path. I sat on it, wondering what he was going to do. He pulled a square of cloth out of his pack and soaked it with the potion. He crouched beside me and brought the potion soaked cloth to my face. I shut my eyes instinctively. A firm, gentle pressure swiped across my forehead and under my right eye. There was a trickle and a sting as potion seeped into the cuts. But the pain soon faded and I opened my eyes, no longer worried about medicine dripping in.

He was so close- probably the closest we’d ever physically been to each other. I could see the bruises and small injuries he’d acquired during the battle. But I could not move- it was as if I was pinned by his piercing magenta eyes. He was preoccupied, looking over his work, and yet I felt as if my very soul was being examined.

“You are lucky your opponent’s strike did not land higher. You nearly lost your eye today.” I jumped a little bit as his voice startled me out of whatever strange state I was in. He appeared not to notice.

“Y-yeah. Thanks for patching me up.” I experimentally poked the area near where I got sliced. It didn’t hurt! Foulques stood up, looking off to the side and muttering something. “Um?” He had a complicated expression- wait, was he...flustered?

“You’re welcome,” he said. “...You still have another job to do. You will not be able to do it well if you are leaking all over the place.”

“We both do.” I switched my gear to my conjurer set. “In Coerthas, though I don’t know yet where I’m bound for with Raven and Alphinaud. So you can’t be wandering in while injured either. _Whisper, spring shower, wash away the stinging glower._ ” There wasn’t much power flowing through my hands or my cane- but it was enough. Within minutes, the bruises lightened and the cuts and nicks closed up. I changed again, back to Black Mage. “...Shall we go?”

He nodded and turned towards the path. We were very close to Fallgourd Float. “Let us be off then. I imagine your diminutive employer will be displeased with how late we are.” 

I glanced at the sky. It was getting close to sunset. “Ahaha, I suppose so, yes. I did tell him it would have been good to travel while the skies were bright. Ah well, there’s nothing to be done of it.”

We entered Fallgourd Float. Alphinaud and Raven were waiting in the central plaza. I took a minute to attune to the aetheryte.

“I trust your business went well.” Alphinaud said. He appeared as unruffled as ever- at first glance. On closer inspection, there was _just a hint of annoyance_ creasing the corners of his eyes, and just the slightest downturn of his schooled expression. “Allow me to apprise you of the developments of the past few bells. Raven was able to track down a fellow that had seen the _Enterprise_ ’s passage. If the lead is correct, we must make for Coerthas to locate the airship.” He looked us up and down and crossed his arms. “Would you care to explain what kept you? Your last linkpearl transmission carried some urgency.” He waited expectantly as his foot tapped a steady beat on the stone floor. I found myself chafing slightly at the veiled accusation in his voice. Beside me, I could practically feel Foulques tensing with indignation at the younger Elezen.

“I- _we_ were due for an examination at the Lancer’s Guild. It dragged on for longer than anticipated, as the Guildmaster had Foulques and I demonstrate our skills to the novices.” I omitted the part regarding Ywain’s mission. He said it was sensitive; that meant it was on a need-to-know basis of disclosure only- and as far as I was concerned, Alphinaud did not need to know. “As for the hold-up, ehm, we were attacked on the way over. They- they dragged Foulques off to the Alder Springs and attempted to- to mug him or murder him or something, I don’t know. I wasn’t listening- we were too busy trying to fend off our attackers. I realize I’m the reason for our setback, but I assure you that I am...more or less ready now.”

“I'm glad you all are alright. Though I would recommend you all should dress warm. The Coerthan winters are not kind, and they have gotten worse since the Calamity.” Raven chimed in from her spot on the benches. A quick glance told me we were to expect cold weather- she was wearing leather gloves and a coat. I would have made some right there, but Alphinaud looked rather unwilling to delay any further, so I rummaged in my pack for another set of robes, and threw that on top of my current armour. It wasn’t great, but it would have to do. Foulques unfolded a tanned wolfskin and threw it on to make a crude cloak.

“Noted, and done. Let’s go, then. From the way Alphinaud is staring at the northwestern gate, there is much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this was a LOT of fun to write. Thanks to Cascaper for the tone check, and lunarosewood23 for getting me out of various sinkholes! You guys rock!
> 
> If this were a shounen, this is the obligatory Power of Friendship episode...or one of them. 
> 
> Oh right, can also work for a Wondrous Tails fill: Patching Wounds.


	15. Ice, Ice and More Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two fights, we make our way to Coerthas. We get caught by a snowstorm. Maybe it's an omen?

There were- there _are_ two things I know about Coerthas.

It is very cold.

It is also very white. But mostly it’s very cold.

The white stuff was fascinating. I’d heard stories of snow from my mother, but I’d never seen the stuff before. I couldn’t help picking up two handfuls of it. 

“Awah! So cold! Oh, but what pretty flakes it has!” 

While I was tossing snow from one hand to another, someone in the group chuckled. “Is there no snow where you’re from, Mingxia?” Cid asked.

“Uh-uh.” I shook my head. 

“Ah, so you must be a native of Thanalan, then.”

“No, sir. I hail from the Ruby Sea. It is too hot there for snow to fall. This is the first time I’ve ever seen the stuff, let alone getting to touch it!” On a whim, I picked up another double handful and took a bite. It looked so clean, I was wondering how it tasted. Yes, I know it’s just frozen water. But see, the funny thing with water is that it tastes a little different depending on where you are. 

And oh, it tastes so _clean_. Though, there was...something about it… I took another bite. Some of the party were staring at me. I guess eating snow is considered weird. “It tastes clean! ...and like rocks.” Ooh, brain freeze, brain freeze!

“While I am sure it is...tasty, why are you eating the snow?” Foulques barely held in a laugh.

“Because! Because I’ve never seen snow before! And before you say anything, it’s not _quite_ the same as ice! And- and besides, water tastes different depending on where you are! I want to know what this place tastes like- okay yeah, that sounds weird.” Foulques raised an eyebrow, his expression a mixture of question and amusement. I guess it does sound really weird when I put it that way. 

“Oh, leave her alone. Let her have her fun! Doesn’t everyone eat snow the first time they see it- see, even you’re doing it!” Raven giggled. I turned- Foulques looked rather goofy sticking his tongue out to catch the falling flakes.

“That’s how you do it here?” I stuck my tongue out to try to catch the flakes myself. It was fun! Even though I couldn’t taste much that way. “Oh! Heehee.”

“Mhm! That way you don’t risk eating yellow snow.” Raven said.

“Yellow snow? Why’s that bad?”

“Do you fancy eating frozen animal piss?” Foulques nodded at a spot where a karakul was waddling away from a patch of yellow snow, apparently quite relieved. Of course I recoiled, who’d want to put that in their mouth?! “I thought not.”

“Point taken.”

“Not t-t-to interrupt the f-f-fun, but p-p-perhaps we should h-hurry.” Alphinaud suggested around increasingly violent shivering. Mayhap I should see if I have a spare robe in here- honestly, why did he think coming to this frozen land in what was a glorified sieve was a good idea? Raven even warned us about this!

“I would have to agree, unfortunately. I see a storm coming, and trust me when I say you do _not_ want to be caught out in the middle of a Coerthan blizzard.” Raven shot a pointed look towards Alphinaud- almost as if to say, _you didn’t listen when I warned you earlier, and look where it got you._

I glanced up too- but all I saw was a mass of grey. There was a pile of darker grey coming from the northwest, and wow was it going fast. I could even feel it on the wind- what was a nice, brisk and very stiff breeze earlier was noticeably picking up. The taller members of the party were picking up the pace- which, for both myself and Alphinaud, was both a bad sign and making things...difficult. Maybe it would be good to call Chocobell right now.

_Fwee-Weeeee!_

“Kweh- kwaaaaa?!” Chocobell came galloping by quite happily, and then with a squawk, slipped on a patch of ice and skittered a few yalms past us, nearly colliding with Raven and clumsily sitting down to avoid a pileup. I couldn’t help snickering a bit. He apparently heard, and did not seem very impressed. 

“Sorry, sorry. Should have warned you, Chocobell.” I came over and got some of the snow out of his wings. 

“Kweh.” _No you aren’t._ I’m pretty sure if Chocobell’s beak could move more, he’d be pouting. I squished his face the way he likes it and patted his beak. He chirped. I guess he’s accepting the mollification.

“Can you stand up?”

“Kweh-weh!” He chirped indignantly, and then got right back up, shaking his wings (and the snow) everywhere. “Kweh!” _What do you take me for, a hatchling? This slippery white stuff can’t stop_ **_me_ ** _._

“Glad to hear it. Alphinaud, do you want to ride on Chocobell?” Chocobell turned his fluffy yellow head to look Alphinaud up and down.

“Kweh-weh.” _A kid- well, at least he looks light._

“Oi! I don’t complain about how heavy **you** are!”

“Kwee.” _You also don’t carry me around._

“Okay fair, but still, I’m not that fat am I?”

“I-I w-would n-n-not b-be averse t-to that.” Alphinaud butted in, shivering even more violently now that the wind was starting to pick up.

“Kweh? Kwee.” _Squirt going to be okay? He looks like a living icicle. Are his feathers falling out? Why’s there so much skin?_

“...Would that I knew, Chocobell. And up you go.” I hoisted Alphinaud onto the bird’s back. He immediately hugged onto my warm, fluffy bird.

“Kweeeeeeh!” _COLD! HE’S SO COLD!!! AAAAAAAAAH._

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll give you my juiciest Gysahl green after we get to that camp over there, alright my friend? ...Yeah, the one with the tower.”

“Kweh! Kwehweh!” _Better hurry then! The storm’s about to close in on us!_

“I was not aware you spoke Chocobo.” Foulques remarked, covering his face with an arm as the snow began to fall.

“I don’t, I just speak Chocobell. Go first, Chocobell! I’ll meet you there!”

“Kweeh!” And with that, Chocobell galloped off towards the fort ahead of us, vanishing into a wall of white.

“Was that your chocobo with Alphinaud?” Raven inquired, fiddling with something around her neck.

“Mhm. I sent him ahead. Very reliable, but a sassy bird.”

“That isn’t a bad idea.” Raven remarked, pulling out and blowing her whistle. A dark blue chocobo trotted towards her from somewhere in the distance. Said chocobo was much surer of her footing than Chocobell had been. At least, I _think_ this chocobo is a ‘she’. Her kwehs aren’t as full of themselves as Chocobell’s are, and her feathers look just a tiny bit shorter, proportionally. “Tsukomi, there you are!” Raven ruffled Tsukomi’s feathers.

“Kweh~” Tsukomi replied. What a...I want to say delicate? But it’s um...how do you say it, quiet, elegant, kind of a kweh- A light kweh! Yeah, that.

“Would you like to ride her, Mingxia?” Raven asked me. 

I thought about it. I peered into the gradually thickening snowfall. I could at least still see the tower, so that was good. “Ah, no thanks. Chocobell will get jealous if I come in on a different chocobo. Hey Foulques, I’ll race you.”

“Are you certain that is wise? You are…” he looked me up and down. “A bit short of leg. And you also participated in two battles today.”

“So did you! If anything I would worry more about you- I didn’t move that much in my second fight!”

“Ha! Very well then, do try not to be too upset when you lose!” he replied, smirking and getting ready to run.

“Not to interrupt your friendly banter, but can either of you even see where the fort is?” Raven said, crossing her arms. Tsukomi trilled, and I got the distinct sense she would have been chuckling were she...not a bird. Though, now that Raven mentioned it, the snow _was_ getting thick, and I could barely see the tower anymore.

“Er...not really, no.” I had to admit. No race, then. Chances are I’d get lost.

“How fortunate for you. Come on, follow me. If you are left to your own devices we are all likely to find you sleeping in a rabbit hole somewhere or frozen like the boars in Buscarron’s storeroom.” Well, he does have a point.

“Weh-?” Foulques gripped me by the wrist and pushed against the wind towards the camp. 

The last thing I heard and saw from Raven was her inviting Cid to ride on Tsukomi, and hopping on behind him. After that, it was just cold, white, more white, the crunch of snow, the howl of wind and Foulques leading me somewhere.

It felt like forever, and at the same time, only a few minutes.

“Kweh! Kweh kweh-kwee-kwee! Waaaark!” _Ooover here! I’m over here! Come on Ming-ming, dead ahead! Iiiit’s freezing, thanks I hate it!_

Of course the first thing out of the howling winds would be my chocobo. How long had he been standing there, yelling into the white? 

The three of us hustled into the tower- they called it the Observatorium. There was a guard huddling in there too, waiting out the storm. Alphinaud was lingering near a brazier, drawing what heat he could. Foulques took off and shook his wolfskin cloak near the door, uncaring of the armoured knight’s disdain. I fished out a bag of Chocobell’s favourite feed and held the sack open while he munched away at it.

The guard was very grumpy. He told us we could shelter here, but that was it. We weren’t welcome. I felt like I should have been surprised, but there was this weird feeling of “of course it’s like that.”

I overheard Raven asking the guard if there was any work to be had, if a “House Durendaire” could make use of our services. The guard...not sure what his name was, said something along the lines of a refusal. That we couldn’t look through their records. I didn’t say much, since I was trying to brush the snow out of my sassy bird’s feathers.

The door opened again, blowing in a white chocobo and his-? I think it was a he. His rider. Someone who was wrapped head to toe in warm clothes and had their cloak all the way up like a smart person, someone that weirdly seemed familiar, somehow.

She lowered her collar. Serella! I remember her, she’s from conjurer class! I saw her like, twice, and then hadn’t managed to catch her until now, apparently. Come to think of it- nah, she looks better. So what if Conjury didn’t work well with her, surely there were other ways to do the job. Anyroad, she was here, so of _course_ I had to call out. We’re friends for crying out loud!

“Big sis Serella! Over here!” 

“Kweh!” Chocobell apparently remembered her too.

Serella glanced around but brightened once she found our frozen, ragtag pile in the corner. She came over and out of habit I stood up to greet her. Even though it was freezing and frankly kind of disgusting outside, she looked like the sunniest person in the world, bouncing on the balls of her feet and taking my hands in hers. “Mingxia! Fancy seeing you here! Are you well? What brings you to Coerthas?”

“I’m doing quite well, all things considered!” I couldn’t wait to tell her everything I’d been getting up to! “I’ve made a lot of friends, and it’s been absolutely madness both with the boss and with adventuring in general. How about you? Eh, Chocobell, where are you going?”

“Kwarrk! Chwee.” _The featherless juvenile is still cold. I will help him until he gets a better coat._ Chocobell chirped, giving Serella a friendly bob of his head and standing up. He strode over to Alphinaud, stuffed the boy under his wing and sat down so that Alphinaud was tucked securely at his side.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Alphinaud squawked, surprised by the large bird and struggling briefly. In response, Chocobell lightly pecked Alphinaud.

“Waaaark.” _Stop squirming. You’re freezing, silly chick._

“He says to stop squirming, he’s trying to help.” I had to raise my voice a little bit since he was a bit farther from the rest of us. The guard glared at us. “Sorry.”

“Oh.” Alphinaud immediately stopped wiggling around. Chocobell let out a satisfied trill, burped once, and put his head on Alphinaud’s legs. He settled down, and was shortly joined by two balls of fur- carbuncles, if the ridiculously bright colours were anything to go by. It was adorable, and suddenly I wished I knew how to draw. Would that I could keep a sketch of this to show to my mama and baba!

Course, later that would mean that Alphinaud would smell like Chocobell. Oh well.

“Awwww,” Raven cooed.

“That’s so cute~” Serella added. Alphinaud apparently hadn’t heard. Serella, however, had noticed Raven. She almost _bounced_ over to Raven, which was making her sparkle a little bit with the way the candlelight was glinting off the armour. “And who might you be, miss? Any friend of Ming’s is a friend of mine~” She was so cheerful, even the guard seemed to relax around her!

“Uh, I uh, Raven! Raven Cross! You’re lovely to- I MEAN IT’S LOVELY TO MEET YOU.” Raven stuttered. ...Was it a trick of the light, or did she just darken a little bit? Then again, now that she mentioned it, Serella _is_ really pretty. You don’t notice these things as much in the low light of the Shroud.

Serella smiled and tilted her head slightly. “You’re lovely too! I’m Serella Arcbane, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Well, _you_ certainly get around. Just how many friends do you have? Every time we turn a corner, we meet some acquaintance of yours.” Foulques raised an eyebrow and nodded at Serella, who was happily chatting away with Raven. “Next thing I know we will meet some lord or lady and they will tell us that you have stopped by for tea or some such.”

I started to nod at him. “Mmmmhm! Lots and lots! That’s the best-” ...Hang on a second… “Wait, are you implying something, friend mine?”

He gave a snort of laughter. “No, you do not seem the type.”

“And you would know from experience, I take it?” I scooched over to where he was.

“In a manner of speaking,” he replied coolly, grinning about...maybe some secret?

“Wouldn’t be surprising. Miqabob?” I toasted my food box and held it out. He rolled his eyes and plucked three from the box. I scooted over to Alphinaud and offered him some. I think he was falling asleep. He only took two and nearly missed the second one. Chocobell was doing that funny tweet-snore thing he does when he’s totally asleep. I offered some to the other two girls and Cid as well, and was pleasantly surprised to be left with two- just enough for me. 

I think, after eating, the day kind of caught up quickly. I don’t remember much aside from having a pleasant conversation about stuff- I think it was about what everyone was doing in the time we were away and or before we met, and I think I almost whacked Foulques in the face trying to introduce him to Serella.

And I think I must have fallen asleep on him too, because my head landed on something soft, and it didn’t smell like chocobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Stars_bleed_hearts_shine and lunarosewood23. From here on out, it's all of us together!


	16. Ser Alberic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrived in Coerthas, and the hunt for an airship has begun.   
> First to be done is to befriend the residents of the place, that they may agree to help us.  
> Raven and Serella take the first round of favours. Foulques and I...have business to attend to.

The blizzard we were caught in lasted the entire night. I know this because I woke up warm and there was sunlight, the gentle and simultaneously obnoxious sort you only find in the morning peeking through the seam in the door.

But it wasn’t the sunlight that was warming me. No, I was very snugly huddled up against Foulques under his wolf pelt, who was also snoozing against the wall. I didn’t want to wake up yet though. My nose was colder than I’d like, and there was something about this cold, snowy air (winter, my mind supplies, it’s called winter) that was draining my energy. I hoped I was not falling ill. I turned instinctively, seeking more warmth.

"Hmmph. Cold." Foulques hissed, stirring and trying to readjust. He stilled for a moment, and, with an irritated sigh, opened his eyes. “Tsk, morning already. Mingxia, ‘tis past time to wake.” I felt fingers poking at my face. “Wake up. You’re cold, heavy, and we have business to attend to. This is unlike you. You usually wake with the sun.”

“Ugh, I feel like I haven’t slept much at all.” I really didn’t want to get up, but Foulques was already beginning to rise.

"I doubt continuing to sleep in this draft will improve the situation. You will be warmer once you are moving again.” He gave me a light shove to make enough space to stand. “Come on, get up and stretch- you could nearly pass for a corpse, novice.”

“Fiiine,” I forced myself to my feet, ducking slightly to avoid Foulques’ arm as he stretched. I followed suit- and I really need to start eating fish again. My joints were popping in a way I thought only Uncle Basile’s and the grandpas at home did.

Apparently my joints were noisier than I thought.

“Kweh?”  _ Where’re the fireworks? _ Chocobell raised his head blearily. “Kwee-kwee.”  _ Oh. Just Ming-ming and her firecracker joints. _

“Oi! Chocobell, I’m not that old yet!” 

Sometimes I dislike my own voice. I’m not a soprano, sure, but apparently my voice is high enough that it  _ will _ carry.

“Mmm-wha’s goin’ on?” Raven mumbled, lifting her head and looking around. She darkened a shade when she saw that she’d been sleeping the entire night on Serella’s shoulder- or maybe that was just a trick of the light. I can’t really tell in here, the part where they were was a little darker than where I was.

“Huwaaaaaa,” Serella yawned. ...Honestly she kind of reminds me of a rabbit when she does that. “Good morning!” And she’s so cheerful! I wish I had that kind of energy.

“Morning,” I tried to answer, wincing as my shoulders popped.

“M-morning,” Raven stammered. “...Mingxia, are you alright? That sounded uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to eat more fish.” I leaned back a bit, and my lower back went popping like hot corn too. Ah, dad would be yelling at me to eat my vegetables now, I’m sure. Okay, not yelling, but still. Veggies and fish. Red meat really isn’t that good for me.

“‘Morning.” Cid said around a yawn from Tsukomi’s vicinity.

“Good morning,” Alphinaud chimed in. 

“Kweh!” Chocobell chirped.  _ Morning! _

“Kweh.” Serella’s white chocobo replied.

“Kweh-heh.” Tsukomi added. I fished a spare cotton robe out of my armory chest. Freshly laundered and not worn since the last time we were in La Noscea.

“Here. Wear this, Alphinaud. It’s a bit big, and not exactly fashionable, but at least you won’t freeze.” I opened the robe and tucked it around his shoulders.

“I do not believe this will be necessary-” he responded.

“It is. Just wear it, Alphinaud, please. It’s too cold for you to have reservations. I am already dressed as well as I can be, and can last long enough to find more fitting garments, but you have no such protection for yourself.”

“Very well,” he acquiesced, pulling my short robe over himself and closing the front. It was almost comical. The sleeves were just a few ilms too long, and the hem came to his knees. But at least he looked a little less frozen.

It was one of those rare sunny days- or at least, according to Raven, anyroad. Either way, it was blinding outside. I wonder if I’d been spending too much time in the Twelveswood. You’d think I would be used to it from how bright the Thanalan sun is.

Over breakfast, we discussed what we should try to do. Alphinaud briefed us on the situation- that Ishgard was currently very closed off and didn’t like strangers very much. That meant the best way to get to the records they so desperately needed would be to work their way into their hosts’ good graces. Which, of course, to any adventurer, meant that it was time to go to work.

The man we were sharing a foyer with the night before, I overheard someone call him “Ludovoix”. Very grumpy man, this Ludovoix. But, he said he had a job for us- he’d lost one of his men “somewhere west.”

“Raven, how big is the area west of here?” I squinted into the distance...wherever west was.

“I’m not entirely certain. I would need to look at a map to be sure, but the last time I was here, the western region was pretty big. It felt like I was walking for entire suns before I saw anything green.” She unfolded a map and peered pensively at it, then looked up at the sky to orient herself accordingly. “So let’s see, to the west is Snowcloak, Whitebrim, and Boulder Downs, while to the east is Natalan, Providence Point, and Steel Vigil. We’re in the south-east at the Observatorium, a bit to the north is Camp Dragonhead, won’t be going anywhere near Ishgard without passing through that...yes, it’s fairly expansive.”

I happened to glance at Ludovoix as I turned to where I thought west was- wherever it was that Raven was looking. He was suspicious again.

"Oh. I guess we would need all of us to search, then?” So much for attending to the job Ywain set to us. 

“Perhaps not,” Raven said thoughtfully. She turned to the guard. “Was the knight in the midst of a patrol? If so, that might narrow the search to where only some of us would be needed.”

Ludovoix narrowed his eyes at her. “You certainly know quite a lot about the local procedures for an adventurer.”

Raven smiled disarmingly at Ludovoix. “I am an adventurer who used to work here before. This would work in your favor, though, would it not? The sooner we find your lost man, the sooner we’re out of your way.”

Ludovoix, apparently, couldn’t contest that. With a harumph that was more for show than displeasure, he nodded. He said something to Raven that I could only halfway-understand, but from how he was gesturing, it seemed that the lost person was indeed on a patrol. 

I was feeling a bit fidgety, and kicking myself for not asking Ywain  _ what Ser Alberic looked like _ . If Raven didn’t need everyone on deck, it would have been a good time to go find said friend of Ywain’s and see to the job, whatever it was. I admit, I was having some reservations. Ywain isn’t someone I hold in particularly high regard. “So, er, do you need all of us? N-not saying that I don’t want to help! There’s- uh, some business I promised to take care of here.” 

“No, I think we’ll be fine,” Serella replied. “Raven seems like she knows what she’s doing, so go take care of what you need to!” Playfully, she shooed me off. “Now shoo, shoo, haha.”

“Alright! If you need backup, food or whatever, you have my linkpearl frequency, Serella~” I turned away and started to walk as if I knew where I was going- except, I didn’t, and I wasn’t fooling everyone.

“So.” Foulques strode up beside me. We walked a few paces. “Got a bit ahead of yourself, novice.”

“Huh?” I scanned the area looking for someone that could be an ‘Alberic’. ...well, Ywain said he was a knight, but the entire area was full of them, and I wasn’t sure if Alberic was also a spear user. 

“Though, I must admit, it is amusing. One of these knights  _ could _ be Alberic. Or perhaps not. What will you do if he is not here?” Foulques smirked. “You neglected to inquire as to what our client looks like, did you not?”

I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. All the while, I was walking towards that weird stone...thing...in the middle of the camp. “...No. I really ought to have asked, yeah?”

“That would have certainly saved us some trouble. Ah well, too late for that- unless you intend to travel all the way back to Gridania to ask.” Foulques coolly answered while staring back at a knight who was eyeing us with very obvious suspicion.

“No thanks.” There was a man near the stone circle-thing. A hyur, like me, but older- dark, greying hair, a trimmed beard, tanned skin, a scarred eye and a lance on his back. He stood tall, and was occasionally glancing around as if he were waiting for someone. With barely a thought and a swirl of aether I swapped to my lancer set. Thankfully my mage robes were still on top- I would have been unhappy if they disappeared for how cold it was. Maybe that was him. I should ask, and if I’m wrong, well, he can point me, I hope. “Excuse me.” I approached him. “Are you by chance Ser Alberic?”

He blinked, looking from me to Foulques (who was in turn taking stock of Alberic). Recognition sparked on his face, and he nodded once at us.

“Ah, you must be the adventurers of whom Ywain spoke. Greetings and well met.” He then proceeded to introduce himself as Ser Alberic Bale, from a place called Ishgard. I vaguely remember my mother talking about a place like that- a huge city that looked like a castle in the sky. I’m not sure if that was Ishgard, but if it was...well, I hope I can visit someday. A flying castle! Or at least, a floating one.

We needed to find a lost relic, which had been stolen by one of the Ishgardian dragoons. Or rather, I should say, we needed to find the thief. Now, look, I know stealing is bad. And the idea of a powerful relic being stolen, also very bad. Of course, it already seems to be more complicated than it sounds. Ser Alberic doesn’t want the sentry to know he’s looking for this...Estinien, so we have to go make the inquiries. Which might mean that actually, Ser Alberic might not  _ want _ Estinien captured? He said a fate worse than death awaits the one caught, and he suspected Estinien fled to the Twelveswood.

“Well, out with it then.” Foulques suddenly said from the side, arms crossed and tapping his fingers impatiently. “What exactly do you wish for us to do? Speak plainly- is it his death, capture, or whereabouts that you seek? You are being quite secretive for someone trying to apprehend a thief.” I guess he must have heard the same mixed messages I did. 

For a moment, we all got into a sort of a staring contest. There was definitely, without a shred of doubt, something Ser Alberic was hiding from us. Finally, Alberic, without breaking his stare, answered. “His whereabouts will suffice. If you can, avoid confrontation, but if you must fight, try not to die.”

“Alright. Er, do you want us to bring him a message?” I wondered, still, what was going on, but it vaguely felt like...he was a worried parent? Or...something. I don’t quite know how to describe it. 

“No. I doubt he would listen, regardless.”

Ser Alberic gave us some instructions as to who to ask to search for this Estinien’s location. 

“I’ll go check with the guards at the border. ...Ser Alberic, if I may ask for just a little more, is this relic simply an old treasure, or is it something with power?”

He seemed to be debating with himself whether to answer that question, staring at me- probably to determine if I was the type to steal it and run off. I knew I wouldn’t- it was just to ask the forest if anyone that was a worse disturbance than me and my kin had passed through. He didn’t know that- couldn’t know that, he himself said he hadn’t been out of Ishgard in a long time. At last, he said, “It is a powerful relic. It would be disastrous if it fell in the wrong hands.”

“Thank you.”

“You said he may have passed this way?” Foulques inquired. Ser Alberic nodded. 

“We have reason to believe so.” Ser Alberic replied.

Foulques glanced towards the perimeter of the camp, then looked back, crossing his arms. “Assuming you do not get lost, novice, let us meet here in a few bells’ time to share our findings, though I doubt the Shroud is aught but a waste of time.”

“Mm. Mayhaps you’re right, but your job isn’t exactly easy either. All of the tracks will be covered by snow or by other people’s feet.”

“Is that a challenge?” he looked down at me and grinned.

“Sure. Whoever wins will get the entire reward for this job- sound fair to you?”

“Heh. Very well then. I hope you will not regret your wager, novice. Now be off with you- if we are searching for a man, the trail grows colder by the minute.” He shooed me away.

“Pfft. Alright, see you around.” I went through the gate and called Chocobell, riding off towards the Shroud. I had this odd, niggling feeling that this contest would ultimately fall in Foulques’ favour.

First I asked a guy called Logedanrel. Maybe I should have phrased it better- not thinking, I had asked him if there was a route people trying to escape Ishgard would take. He thought I was up to something, so I was forced to quickly make the excuse that I was looking for an acquaintance who had the unfortunate curse of having the face of a thug. He told me to check at Florentiel’s Spire. “If anyone passed through the border, Idristan would have seen them.”

So I went to ask. But not right away. I found a spot near the path, nice and out of the way and took out my conjurer’s cane. I must have looked like some kind of weird statue, spear in one hand and cane in the other, meditating while standing up.

_ Did something foreign and powerful pass through here? _

Now mind you, I can’t hear them. I’m not a Hearer. I never will be- but I could usually tell how they were feeling about...things. For example, I know they don’t like it when I’m channeling my usual magic. They get all squirmy and it kind of gives me the feeling of being stared at by unhappy coeurls getting ready to bite my face. Ser Alberic said the relic was powerful, so mayhaps if the one bearing it passed by, I would know from the unrest of the forest.

I waited- whether it was minutes or bells, I couldn’t tell. I think I nearly fell asleep. Nothing. It was as it usually was. The thing I was looking for wasn’t here, hadn’t been there- which meant that most likely its bearer wasn’t either.

Still, I asked Idristan. He said nobody suspicious had passed by. Which meant that my initial hunch might have been correct. Foulques would find him. Somehow I didn’t feel too badly about losing this contest- like it was something that was meant to happen. What a weird feeling.

I called Chocobell and we took a quick trot back to the Observatorium. Foulques was already waiting there, staring off at something that I couldn’t make out against the stone and the grey.

“Took you long enough, novice. How was the search?” he greeted. His lip curled up in a triumphant smirk.

“Nothing. But you probably already know that, judging from your expression. You found a lead, didn’t you?”

“I thought as much.” He thumbed at the spot he’d been staring at. “Follow me. There is smoke from the east. While it may be those accursed bird-men, there is a chance our mark is there.”

I wondered if I should make a stew to bring as a peace offering- but no, if this Estinien was looking to stay away from people, he may not trust food that wasn’t made in front of him. I know I wouldn’t, if that were me.

“Are you going to try to fight him?” I asked once we were far away from the camp.

“To take a relic and flee is both audacious and craven. I would take measure of our mark before we decide what to do with this job.” Foulques answered.

“Would you allow me to ensure that he at least won’t kill us first?” 

“Where is your sense of fun, novice? Though, I am curious as to how you will go about securing at least non-hostility.” Foulques adjusted his grip on his spear and glanced upwards to check the sky.

“Sharing food has never gone wrong for me yet. Give me a moment.” I took out my stove. Yes, I still believed that Estinien might be wary of anything I bring to offer, but if we all ate together, I might at least convince him that it isn’t poisoned. It took a bit- I didn’t know how long, but I was able to whip up an antelope stew before the sun moved too much. Foulques was visibly impatient. He didn’t make much noise, but his movements were tense and he kept glancing towards the cave we were heading towards. 

“Are you done yet?” he asked while I was binding the lid to the pot. I nodded. “Good. We have little time to waste. One who is fleeing rarely stays in one place long.” He marched into the cave, flicking aside the Ixali with his weapon and hardly sparing them a glance.

_ He would know, wouldn’t he. _

When we arrived at the other end of the tunnel (that’s what it was, not a cave as I initially thought), all we found was a still-burning, unattended fire. Foulques scanned the area- the owner of the fire must have been nearby still. Nobody just left a campfire burning like that- it would attract attention, and it was impractical, besides. 

I think Ywain was wrong to say I wasn’t impulsive. In hindsight, I suppose I should have thought it through some more, but if we both stood there deliberating, we would have gotten nothing done. And perhaps I felt I was safe, being accompanied by someone stronger than I in the discipline that for the time being I shared.

I approached the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a tonze to Stars-bleed-hearts-shine and lunarosewood23! Their characters are going to be regularly involved, and they've also been helping me with tone checks (you guys are great!) 
> 
> Hey look, it's not stupid o'clock AM!


	17. A Second Azure Dragoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eye beholds another lancer and deems him worthy of the mantle of Azure.

I approached the fire and from the heavens came a streak of black. I would have marvelled longer- how was it possible to jump that high and land safely from that height? But once again, I found the business end of a lance levelled at my person. My very much unarmed self. Mayhaps I should have been scared, but at worst, I was startled, and even then, not by much. It wasn’t as if this was the first time.

“That Ishgard would resort to sending coin-starved adventurers after me...I know not whether to laugh or feel insulted.” The man said. I heard the clank of a weapon being drawn, and prayed it wouldn’t go to blows until I could figure out what was happening. 

“You must be the vaunted Estinien. Come! I would take measure of the man we were sent hounding after!” Foulques stepped in front of me. 

“I do not do battle with untrained novices.” Estinien replied coolly.

“You-! I see cowardice knows no borders. Prove yourself, if you are as skilled as you say!” Foulques bristled, and made to advance.

“Well, if you’re that eager to die,” Estinien levelled his lance at Foulques. Without thinking, I put down the small pot of stew and came forward.

“Wait, please. Forgive the intrusion. We didn’t expect to bump into you here. Ishgard did not send us.” 

He turned his head towards me, and my skin  _ crawled _ . There was a powerful source of aether on him- this  _ had _ to be the one we were sent to find. There was no way we’d be able to bring him back, thank the Twelve Alberic didn’t tell us to go fetch him.

“State your business.” Estinien said, lowering his spear by a fraction and nodding at me. 

What was I to say? I should have thought this through. I shouldn’t lie, it feels like it would be a terrible idea, but Alberic seemed secretive. “We were sent by a single man to find you. He-” ...Did Alberic worry for him? He seemed to want us to locate him before the Ishgardian authorities did...but why? He spoke of Estinien as if Estinien was a thief and a scoundrel, but those were only the words. He was in the middle of a camp, and he...he said he was already saying too much by telling us the name. This had to be someone he was concerned about. Right? “He worries after your wellbeing.” 

I could only see Estinien’s mouth, but it turned down in what I assume was a scowl. His grip on his lance tightened marginally. You know that feeling you get when you realize you just jammed your foot in your mouth? Yeah.

“So  _ that _ is why you came. Why does this not surprise me? Do not meddle in what you do not know,  _ girl _ .” I could hear the dismissal. He and Alberic aren’t getting along then. I tried not to take it too personally- it’s not as if he knew me then, but that stung. Girl. Small. Inadequate, meddling in what wasn’t known, poking my nose into business that wasn’t mine. I think he was about to say more, but then there was this...this  _ stare. _

Something Estinien was holding seemed to...I don’t know, it wasn’t  _ shining _ , it was like it was reaching. I haven’t felt like this since I was in the fields picking through the undergrowth for herbs and facing down the tigers. Being appraised, being weighed, almost. Would I be good enough to eat or was it not worth their time? Would I be worth attacking, or was I just a bug to be ignored? This...this  _ thing _ , did it want something?

But I was not the one it was looking for. Like the glance of a powerful beast, it passed over me and looked straight at another, who stared back at it brazenly. There was a pulse, not a strong one, but it was there and the area felt suddenly very charged.

Centered on Foulques- no. It chose Foulques.

“The Eye- it rouses for another?! Preposterous...” Estinien put something away, regarding Foulques. “Our paths shall cross again. You can be sure of it.” With that, Estinien crouched and took off, soaring into the heavens amid Foulques’ shouts to ‘get back here you coward, you can hardly give such a half-arsed answer and then go flying off into the blue!’

He was grumbling about it, but I was only half-paying attention. That aether...ugh. It felt...bad. Hot and cold, like refrigerated acid slowly dripping over everything it touched. Power, but akin to that of a tiger from my homeland. Strong, but with the promise to destroy the unprepared tamer.

“Hmph. Fine. What a waste of time. Come, let us be off.” Foulques said, clipping his spear to his back and striding out of the...wherever we were. Everything was still buzzing. Belatedly I noticed the pot was still there. The offering was rejected. “You are quiet. I would have thought you might have more to say regarding all of this.”

“I have nothing to say. Even with so few words exchanged, it feels complicated. You though, I think you’ll be drawn into the thick of it. Something about you feels a little different.” It had mostly subsided, but there was something I couldn’t place that had changed. “Let’s get back to that guy. Maybe he will tell us more in light of what happened.”

“He had better. I already tire of these riddles and half-spoken statements. For him to have the gall to point his spear at  _ you _ when you posed less threat than a squirrel, then to flee like a spooked condor! The next time he presents himself, I  _ will _ test him. The peaceful approach has borne little fruit.” Foulques glowered in the direction Estinien flew off in.

“Mayhaps you are right- depending on what happens next.”

“If you will act, do not hesitate. Overthinking causes one to lose opportunities.” Foulques said.

“Yet without thinking, one may cause more trouble than they solve. Let us see first what came of this. You have gained something, I’m sure of it- I just don’t know  _ what _ yet.”

The journey back to the Observatorium was short. Alberic was still in the same spot.

“We found your prickly, black-armored man.” Foulques stated before Alberic had a chance to greet them. It seemed that the wind had swept some snow into piles around the paths in the camp. 

“You have met with a black-clad dragoon?! Tell me all that has transpired!” Alberic exclaimed. Foulques looked at me and nodded at Alberic, almost as if to say  _ you tell him. _

“Um...well. We met with a black-clad dragoon, yes. I tried to talk to him, to...try to get a feel of what was going on. Your relic, what was it? I felt a powerful, dense mass of aether on his person, and it- this is going to sound very strange but I felt as if it were  _ staring _ . It pulsed rather strongly. He said that the ‘Eye roused for another’ and left. But before you ask, the one that was marked was my senior here, not I.” I gestured towards Foulques. Why was it so hard to find the right words to put to these events?

Ser Alberic’s brow creased as surprise gave way to thought. “By the Fury... That the Eye would choose another... I had not thought it possible. In light of recent events, it would seem an explanation is in order.” 

We learned many things. The history and role of the Azure Dragoon- leader of the Ishgardian lancers, who fight as well in the skies as they do on the ground against their sworn enemies, the dragons. That, I found concerning- dragons, where I was from, are bringers of fortune. To enrage them to the point of war is among the worst of misfortunes. Then, Estinien was the Azure Dragoon, and had made off with the Eye like a thief. Alberic is his teacher, and means to take responsibility for his student’s misdeeds. Additionally, Foulques now had a dragon’s power sleeping in him- an inner dragon that would require a soul crystal to be roused and harnessed. He gave Foulques his soul crystal, now that he himself could not fight well enough to continue on as the former Azure Dragoon. 

“You are our only hope of bringing Estinien to justice and reclaiming the Eye. Of course, I do not ask that you do this unaided. I may be a dragoon no more, but what knowledge I have, I shall gladly impart to you. For indeed, when the time comes that you must face the Azure Dragoon, naught less than complete mastery over the power of the dragon will avail you. That a perilous road lies ahead of you, I shall not deny. Knowing this, if you would still lend me your lance, I will teach you to harness the power that has chosen you.”

“I look forward to it.” Foulques replied, gripping the stone in his fist and grinning with anticipation.

“I have a question.” I peered up at Alberic. He nodded, signalling me to continue. “Why would he do this?” It was so odd- how could he speak of Estinien with such fondness and yet so vehemently call him a thief? What  _ wasn’t _ being said?

Ser Alberic shook his head. “Would that I knew. He has told me nothing.”

“...Thank you.” I dipped a shallow bow. Foulques and I walked away. We took on a few errands from some of the other members of the fort while we waited for Serella and Raven to return.

“I would say that went poorly, however, it has yielded some interesting results. What do you make of it?” Foulques casually remarked as we headed out of the fort to deal with a mysterious white monster that had attacked and killed a merchant’s caravan, leaving only the one man we spoke to alive. I glanced up to him- it seemed like he had an idea of what was going on. 

"There is more to this, I'm certain of it. Something's going on, but it is only a flash of scales to me. There are some little inconsistencies I can't shake- contradictions in what the teacher says and what the student does. I won't be the one to find out myself, though. You were chosen- so that means whatever shenanigans will follow, you'll be near its center."

“Hmph, let it come then. It will be a good test of mettle." He rolled his shoulders, fixing me with an expectant stare. “Do not think this gives you leave to neglect your training.”

“Of course not. I will find a way to follow, you can be certain of that.” 

He seemed pleased about that, if the determined smirk he was wearing was any indication. “Good. Now come, let us make for the northern fields. We have spent enough time on words and diplomacy.”

“Time for training?” I really didn’t enjoy the cold, but I would be colder if I stayed still- besides, Raven and Serella hadn’t linkpearled me yet, so perhaps we still had some time.

“Yes. This way. These foreign monsters look to be worthy targets.” He led me out to the fields and attacked mobs of beasts one after the next, testing out techniques and shouting advice when he inevitably finished off his before I did. We continued until the sun began to dip and the clouds thickened- which, incidentally, was when I received a linkpearl call that Raven and Serella had each done what they needed to do. I like to think I got a fair bit stronger- Foulques and I took on what felt like packs and packs of crocks and karakuls and there was even this over-sized karakul we took down, enough that I was actually feeling  _ hot _ when we were done. We headed back.

On other news, now I have wool! Surely this will be good for something. Perhaps I will ask one of the locals or maybe Redolent Rose how to make this into thread later.

But first, the matter at hand. We need to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got into Terraria and went off the deep end of a week? Yeah, me.
> 
> On other news, hey look, it's not stupid o' clock in the morning!
> 
> As usual, shoutout to lunarosewood23 and stars-bleed-hearts-shine for the assistance and their characters who will be sharing the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. First fanfic for anything in a LONG time. Thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora and https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration , I have enough courage (haha) to post this (really self-indulgent) (nearly) everyone lives fic! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to anyone who's reading this!


End file.
